Menage a Trois
by edwardsisobel
Summary: Bella comes home early to find her new husband and best friend in a compromising position. Since it has been a fantasy of hers she joins them, but what will the consequences of that night be on her marriage and friendship. Edward/Bella/Jasper
1. Chapter 1 Surprise!

**A/N: This story is the multi-chap fic continuation of the one-shot Surprise! which was entered into the Officer and a Gentleman Contest. The first two chapters are the one-shot split up, no major changes made.**

**Warning: this story will contain sex scenes including polyamorous sitatuations between Edward, Bella and Jasper, so if you are under 18 or slash/threesomes are not your thing, then please do not read.**

**Thank you so much to be wonder beta, beans827, for agreeing to beta yet another story for me in such a short time. Somehow, when writing the steamy scenes, my grammar went out the window. Guess I was a little distracted…..**

**Chapter 1- Surprise!**

~Bella~

I came home from the conference almost a full day early unable to stay away from my new husband for one more hour. We had been married for little more than a month when I was asked to represent my government organization at a business conference and present a paper on forensic accounting techniques. I had been alternatively elated and despondent in the week leading up to the conference.

I was thrilled by the honor given to me to be a part of this nationally renowned annual event but totally miserable at the thought of being away from Edward for 5 long days and in California, clear across the country from our native New York. I had been hoping Edward would be able to come with me as we had both been longing for a vacation to the beach so that we could work on our tans. We had been so busy lately and it seemed we hardly ever saw the sun. Unfortunately, he was particularly busy with work and was unable to come with me.

So far, in our whirlwind seven month relationship, we had been unable to sync our timetables to have more than a few days at a time together. Edward was a cop with the NYPD in the fraud squad and I was a business analyst with the US Securities Exchange Commission. We had met at a training conference seven months ago where representatives of all the regulatory bodies attended to further our court skills.

Edward and I had been placed in the same discussion group throughout the conference along with an FBI agent, Emmett McCarty and an IRS agent, Rosalie Hale. We had been assigned so that each group was representative of the organizations that worked together. Best damn conference I had ever been to.

Edward and I had become inseparable from the moment we met. The chemistry between us almost palpable the minute our skin touched as we shook hands with our group assignment partners. Edward had mesmerized me with his shock of messy bronze hair and his ice cool green gaze that reached right inside to the hidden part of me. It helped that he looked mighty fine in his pin stripe charcoal suit with a quirky red tie covered by miniature pictures of the Count from Sesame Street. What's not to like: a cute guy in a form fitting suit carrying a gun with a quirky sense of humor? I was smitten before we even sat down in the empty chairs across from each other.

Edward told me later that first day during the lunch break that his best friend had given him the tie when he had moved to New York and he claimed it was his lucky tie. Edward found out a few days later that we shared a love of vampires when he undressed me for the first time and discovered my panties with slogans fetish. That day's pair was one my best friend had given me which had a picture of Buffy on one ass cheek and the words 'Bite Me' on the other. So Edward did and that was the start of something beautiful as the saying goes.

With our hectic schedules, we had managed to fit in a wonderful three night honeymoon in a quaint Victorian cottage down at Lake Springs which had been the fulfillment of every romantic fantasy I'd ever had, complete with log fires, a spa bath and an enormous sleigh bed. Edward and I had barely surfaced for the entire three days other than for food which we mostly took back with us and consumed naked in bed.

Every free moment we spent together reinforced that I had met the love of my life and I had never been happier. The days away from him had been sheer torture and even though we had spoken every day, I had missed him terribly. I missed every little thing about him. The quiet times we spent in our living room; me nose deep in one book or another and he lost in the music he was creating on his upright piano in the corner of the room. The crazy, noisy times whenever we hosted a movie night with our friends; popcorn and Milk Dud fights a regular occurrence. But I most especially missed making love with Edward. He was incredibly tender and romantic at times, playful at others and best of all, hard, fast and a little rough when I needed him to be. I thought he was perfect.

I was pulled out of my reverie of Edwards's lovemaking abilities by the bump of the tires on the asphalt and the noise of the engines as the plane taxied to the end of the runway. I was so excited to see him and glad that I had not forewarned him of my change in flight times. I was originally booked on the red-eye flight to New York which wasn't scheduled to leave California for several hours. I was thanking my lucky stars that I had requested standby for the earlier flight which had originally been fully booked.

The last session of the conference had just finished when my phone vibrated in my jacket pocket and, thinking it was Edward, I hastily answered. It turned out to be the airline advising me that I had a seat on the earlier flight if I wanted it. You bet I wanted it. I would be home by 8pm tonight rather than 10am tomorrow.

I rushed to the concierge who was holding my bags since I had checked out early this morning and jumped into the first taxi outside the hotel entrance. I called Edward then and left a message on his voicemail confirming my arrival in the morning and that I probably wouldn't get to speak with him before then as I had forgotten to charge my phone battery. I felt slightly guilty but knew it would be well worth it when I turned up on our doorstep early. My gorgeous husband would get some serious loving tonight!

As soon as the plane engaged the extended walkway and the airlock opened, I sprinted out of my chair towards the open door, anxious to get home. I don't know why I rushed since, of course, my bags were the last to emerge onto the baggage carousel. My frustration was at an all time high by the time I had loaded up the trolley and made my way to a cab at the front of the terminal.

Once in the cab, I freshened up, straightened my hair and applied some bright red lipstick. Edward loved me wearing it when we were making love mainly because the evidence of where my lips had been on his body remained. The sight of the red smudges as he examined himself in the mirror was such a turn on, we'd usually engaged in round two immediately thereafter. I was not complaining, seriously not complaining. I had the biggest array of red lipsticks in my makeup bag you have ever seen.

I fished my cell out of my handbag and turned it on. A voice message from Edward greeted me and my heart flipped over with the thought that I would soon be in his arms and that low, seductive voice of his would be whispering into my ear all the things he wanted to do with me. I swear Edward could make me come just by whispering sweet things against my body. Did I mention that he enjoys whispering against the nub of my hot centre, his warm breath ghosting over it as his lips speak against my very core, the vibrations causing me to swell towards his waiting tongue. Oh, all the things he could do with his tongue! My God, I was almost coming just thinking about it.

I realized at that point I was so besotted by the sound of Edwards voice that I had not heard a word he had said. As the taxi turned onto our street, I replayed the message and sighed audibly. Edward's message was that my best friend had just arrived in town and would be staying with us for a few days. Don't get me wrong…I was overjoyed that my favorite friend from high school had come for a visit, but I had been so looking forward to fucking Edward quite uninhibitedly on our couch and I had not been planning on keeping quiet.

I felt a moment of panic. My best friend had never stayed over without me being there before and there were a few things that I had not told Edward about my past. I was sure that my friend would have the good sense to stay quiet and it had never come up before when we were all together after all.

I paid the cabbie and walked into the building and over to the elevator with my luggage. Once I had reached my floor, I stowed it in the locked cupboard near the service elevator. I wanted to surprise Edward and dragging the heavy case through our door would not do. Once it was stowed, I walked on tiptoe up to my door and inserted my key slowly into the lock and turned it gently. The lock snicked open and I pushed the door enough for me to slip inside unobtrusively.

What greeted me should have shocked and disgusted me, but I have to be honest…it was so spectacularly erotic that I was immediately soaking wet and more turned on than I had ever been in my life. I shut the door behind me so softly so as not to disturb the tableau in front of me. I didn't want to alert the entwined participants of my presence just yet and destroy the intimacy of what I was watching.

The room was softly lit by just a table lamp next to the couch and some fluttering candles on a shelf on the bookcase on the other side of the room. Some light jazz was playing quietly in the background but what captured my eyes from the moment I walked into the room was the sight of my husband completely naked on the couch. He was on his knees which were spread wide on the seat of the couch, his bronze head almost resting on the back of it and turned a little to the side. But best of all was his gorgeous bottom raised high in the air giving me the most perfect view of his spectacularly displayed attributes. And he was kissing my best friend most ardently.

Most people would have screamed and made a scene at the sight of their husband and their best friend in such a compromising position. But that was just not me. I was aware that my friend had had a crush on my husband since their very first meeting and I had jokingly said once that if Edward ever agreed to it, then I had no problem if they wanted to have sex as long as I was allowed to watch. Okay, okay, so I'm not really the vanilla type of girl in the bedroom that everyone assumes that I am, just so you know.

In fact, even Edward doesn't really know everything that I have tried in terms of the bedroom before meeting him. Although our sex life is by no means on the staid side, we had yet to discuss our more adventurous fantasies. I mean, how easy do you think it is to tell your husband that although you think your sex life is amazing, you sometimes fantasize about watching him being pleasured by someone else? It wasn't until this very moment, that I realized Edward felt likewise. Being the straight-laced New York City cop that I knew him to be, I had chickened out several times when I had almost confessed to him that I had fooled around with my best friend many times during college. I decided each time that Edward was far too important for me to fuck things up so I decided keeping him in the dark was the better course of action.

So, yes, instead of being shocked, I stood there planning how best to join in. I wondered how Edward would feel about my friend pleasuring both of us. More moisture coated my panties at the thought and I stifled a groan. I wanted to watch for a little longer because this was seriously the hottest thing I had ever seen.

I watched as long fingers reached up and stroked my husband's fine bottom before two of them entered his asshole. Edward groaned at the sensation and his cock hardened noticeably at the action. My pussy clenched with the remembered feel of those two same digits entering my ass and I was hard pressed to stand still. Somehow I managed to remain motionless, although my fingers were probably leaving dents in the wooden door frame. I was glad I did when the two fingers, after pumping into my husband's body for a little while, were suddenly removed and replaced with my best friend's incredibly good looking cock.

"Oh, my fucking God, Jasper that feels fucking unbelievable!" I heard Edward groan out against the cushion of our couch, as Jasper slowly inched further inside him and started to gently rock against my husband's fine ass.

It's true, Jasper had the most seriously attractive penis I have ever seen and I used to love to suck on it and lick it, to sit on it and fuck it. I was seriously happy that it appeared that Edward loved Jasper's cock too. I so hoped he wanted to share.

I spied the men's clothing dumped in a pile next to the couch at that point and shook my head. Jasper had obviously come to New York directly from the West Point Military Academy in his dress uniform. Jasper had attained the level of Major in the Army and was currently in the midst of a three year stint in a staff position at the Academy. He was tall, blond and toned and looked seriously hot in his uniform, particularly the dress one. Obviously Edward and I are a lot alike as we had both succumbed to the sight of Jasper in his uniform.

I knew it was my queue to join my favorite men when I heard Edward moan loudly as Jasper picked up his pace and started to seriously fuck my husband. Edward's next words made my heart sing with joy.

"Jasper ...oh God yes, harder….uhng…I wish Bella was here right now. Can you imagine her lips wrapped around my cock sucking me off while you are fucking my ass?"

Jasper moaned aloud and ground harder into Edward, his own ass muscles flexing so sexily, his grip on Edward's hips tightening. He leaned over Edward's flexed back and into my husband's ear ground out that he thought that I was pretty open-minded and that he should talk to me because I might just be okay with it. All the while Jasper never stopped the delicious slide in and out of my husband's ass. I wanted to lick and suck where they joined, I wanted to eat them both up.

I shed my black suit jacket and dropped it to the floor as the room suddenly felt hot. I was about to move forward and join them when I heard Edward's anguished voice whispering his pain.

"What if she hates me when she finds out about what has happened between us, Jasper? I can't lose her. Bella is everything to me."

Jasper slowed his thrusts until he stopped, still buried deep within Edward. His arms wound around his waist and he hugged Edward tight while pressing comforting kisses along his spine. Jasper then laid his cheek against Edward's back and opened his eyes to stare straight into mine.

He started slightly and I raised my finger against my lips for him to stay quiet. He raised his head then and looked down at Edward before raising his eyes ruefully when he turned to face me again. I smiled at him and winked to let him know I was not upset with him. I guess this was my chance to reveal to Edward that this was not the first threesome I had been involved in with Jasper.

Let's just say I did experiment a little in college and Jasper had popped in to my room unexpectedly one night wearing his army uniform when I was engaged in a little fun with my roommate Tanya. Jasper had been my best friend since our senior year in high school and up until then we had flirted a little but had gone no further for the sake of our friendship. That night with Tanya changed everything between us. Jasper saw me in a new light and I got a look at him in uniform and swooned. We continued to fool around whenever he was home on leave, mostly just the two of us but sometimes with Tanya when we felt like it.

I found out Jasper was bisexually oriented a few years after, when on his next visit home from his overseas posting , he brought his new boyfriend, Peter, along with him. Jasper was keen to share Peter with me as well but Peter was so not interested in girls. At the time, I was a little disappointed because Peter was hot in a military way with his buzz cut and broad shoulders. Now I was glad that it had never happened.

Funny enough, we never progressed past the friendship stage even though Jasper and I fucked like rabbits every time we saw each other. I guess we were best friends with benefits. I dated others occasionally, but something was always missing and I always ended things before too long.

What was happening between Jasper and Edward seemed very different. In fact, things seemed almost romantic and I hoped that it would stay that way when I joined them. Until I met Edward, Jasper had been the most important person in my life and I had loved him in my way, but seeing them together now, made me realize that everything was right in my world.

I knew what I needed to do now. On tip toe, I moved over to my boys, on the way picking up Jasper's uniform hat and placing it on his blond locks before patting his perfectly toned butt cheeks. I was still fully dressed in a fitted white shirt, black pencil skirt that reached to my calves and my bright red lipstick. I moved to the couch and leaned down beside Edward whose head was butted up against the back of the couch, his eyes screwed tightly shut. My heart ached for him.

I whispered against his cheek, "Now where was it exactly that you wanted my ruby red lips?"

Edwards head jerked up from the couch and he would have dislodged Jasper except that Jasper still had his arms wrapped firmly around his stomach.

Edward looked completely panicked at seeing me standing there with Jasper buried balls deep inside him. "Bella, oh my God, I can explain…."

I shushed him and pressed my fingers against his lips to quiet his panic. I took his dear face between my own and kissed him deeply and fiercely to let him know how I felt about him. I could taste the scotch on his tongue and wondered how much he had consumed tonight. He didn't seem drunk for which I was very glad. It would be awful for him to wake in the morning and regret his actions if he was under the influence.

I leaned down and picked up his left arm and placed it against the back of the couch and slid under him. What better way to show him that I did not hate him for being with Jasper than to show him! I kissed his lips once more before peppering his chin, his throat and then each nipple with little kisses. I lingered on his nipples, now hard little buds on his chest, at first laving them with my tongue and then gently nipping at them with my teeth.

I could feel Edward's cock surge against my hip as he moaned out my name.

"Oh Bella, I love you, I love you so much."

I moved Edward's left leg up so that I could slide fully under him and when I returned it to the couch, his cock was pressed against my clit through my skirt. Jasper chose that moment to move out a little and press in, pushing Edward's erection against me and I moaned in unison against his chest. I wasn't where I planned to be yet so I continued kissing down Edward's torso. I slid off the edge of the couch and my mouth was right where it needed to be.

I went to move forward but Jasper surprised me by reaching down and grasping Edward's length in his large hand and angled it down towards me. I had never seen such an erotic move in my life and I rubbed my legs together to create some friction. I felt Edward's hand stroking the back of my head and I felt tears well up in my eyes at the gentleness of his action. I opened my ruby red lips and sucked Edward's length deep into my mouth and revelled in the feel and taste of his velvet soft skin encasing the hard length of him. I could feel Jasper's hands cup my face before moving back up to Edward's hips.

We stayed that way for a while, Jasper slowly and gently easing in and out of my husband's ass and me taking his cock into my mouth as far as it would go. With one hand, I was cupping Edward's balls and with my other, softly stroking Jasper's. The only sounds in the room were Dianna Krall's dulcet tones singing about temptation, the sounds of soft moans, the gentle slapping of Jasper's thighs against Edward and my tongue rasping against the sensitive skin pushing in and out of my mouth.

I could feel Edward swelling in my mouth and was surprised when he suddenly pulled away from me and reached back to stop Jasper. My clit was throbbing with the joy of what was happening and it let out a groan of disappointment until it heard Edward's suggestion to Jasper.

"Jazz, I think we need to pleasure Bella for a bit. She shouldn't be doing all this hard work and missing out. I'm of a mind to draw this out a little bit more. What do you think?"

I released my boys as Jasper withdrew from Edward, all of my pink bits agreeing wholeheartedly with his suggestion. Edward was a little red faced still when he and Jazz helped me to my feet and I told him I loved him before leaning against him for another deep drugging kiss, all the while keeping both my boys' hands in mine. I wasn't sure about whether Edward would be okay for anything to happen between Jasper and myself so I made the decision to concentrate on my husband and be guided by him.


	2. Chapter 2 Triad

**A/N: This story is the multi-chap fic continuation of the one-shot Surprise! which was entered into the Officer and a Gentleman Contest. The first two chapters are the one-shot split up, no major changes made.**

**Warning: this story will contain sex scenes including polyamorous sitatuations between Edward, Bella and Jasper, so if you are under 18 or slash/threesomes are not your thing, then please do not read.**

**Thank you so much to be wonder beta, beans827, for agreeing to beta yet another story for me in such a short time. Somehow, when writing the steamy scenes, my grammar went out the window. Guess I was a little distracted…..**

Chapter 2 - Triad

* * *

~Bella~

I started towards the bedroom, very glad now that we had purchased such a large bed. I felt a little like a dominant in my figure hugging blouse, tight skirt and stiletto heels dragging two very naked and aroused men behind me with every intention of enjoying the night to its fullest. Thoughts of them tied to the bed so I could have my wicked way with them soaked my panties and I filed that thought away for the next time I was away from home.

I entered the bedroom first and was pulled to an abrupt stop by Edward and Jasper as if by some pre-arranged signal.

"Bella, although you look delicious in that outfit, I think you might be a little overdressed for the occasion." Edward crooned from behind me into my ear before kissing the back of my neck and then moving his hands to the buttons on my shirt.

"Jasper, I think Bella needs some help removing her skirt."

I stood motionless as Jasper released his hand from mine and discarded the condom he had been wearing in the bin next to my dressing table. He walked back to me, leaning down and gently kissed my lips before moving to my side to kiss Edward's. He dropped to his knees then and slowly reached around me to draw the zipper down on my skirt and peel it down my legs. Edward moaned into my ear when Jasper reached around and I could picture Jasper's hand brushing against his erection. I had no idea that the thought of Edward and Jasper together would be so emotional for me or would feel so right. But it did and for the three of us to be together, it was mind blowing.

Edward, in the meantime, had removed my blouse and was busy palming my tingling breasts through the midnight lace of my demi-cup bra, all the while not taking his eyes off Jasper's hands on my body. I started to panic a little when I felt Jaspers lips kiss my sex through the lace of my boy shorts which were mostly see-through and left little to the imagination since I had just gotten a Brazilian whiled I was in California.

"It's okay, love. For some reason, the thought of Jasper pleasuring you in front of me is incredibly erotic. Is this okay?"

I nodded as I couldn't speak, so overcome with love for my husband and the incredibly comforting ministrations of my two favorite boys. I leaned my head further back and kissed Edward with all of the love and passion I felt for him.

"Love, love, love you!" I whispered against his lips and then moaned against them as they both increased their loving of my body.

Edward had pulled down the lace enclosing my breasts and they were now jutting out while he pinched and tugged at my nipples. His erection pressed into my lower back and he was gently rocking against me. Jasper meanwhile had tugged my panties down and I lifted each leg in turn so that he could remove them completely At that point, he buried his face against my quivering sex, kissing my lower lips and reached his hands up to caress my thighs before reaching further and taking hold of Edward's hips and helping him rock into me.

I grasped Jasper's head when his tongue stroked my inner lips and circled my clit agonizingly slowly. I pushed into Jasper's face, arched my back and attacked Edward's mouth sucking his tongue in and twining mine around his. Edward pulled on my nipples, harder and harder, the pleasure I felt was starting to spiral out of control when his lips pulled away from mine.

He whispered for me to look into the mirrored closet doors across the room and my legs almost gave out at the sight before me. My body was flushed and pressed against Jasper, I could see the long muscular curve of his back and his ass resting against his heals. The long lean form of my husband was plastered against my back and his long elegant fingers were wrapped around my breasts, the pink aureoles tightly furled and poking through.

I could see Jasper's long fingers curled around the firm globes of Edwards butt cheeks and I didn't think I could be any happier than I was at that moment seeing all the love and desire etched into Edward's face as he looked at me. I was wrong as my happiness increased tenfold when my husband whispered frantically of his need to be inside me right now.

Edward moved around in front of me and took a moment to watch Jasper tongue me, giving his dick a little pull at the sight. He then positioned a soft fluffy blanket on the floor in front of the mirrored doors and piled the blanket high with the pillows from our bed. Once he was satisfied with the arrangement, he returned to Jasper and I. He leaned in to kiss me quickly before helping Jasper to his feet. Grabbing hold of my hand, he pressed himself against Jasper, their erections touching and then kissed him.

"Mmm, Bella flavored Jasper," he said as he pulled me in front of him so that I could taste myself on Jasper's tongue.

It was a little weird kissing Jasper with my husband standing behind me looking on, but I was comforted that Edward was okay with it when he leaned in to kiss my neck with long slow open-mouthed kisses, gripping my forearms and pressing his erection into my ass. This in turn pushed me into Jasper's erection insistently pressing into my stomach.

Edward pushed gently into my back and nudged all 3 of us over to the blanket he had readied earlier. We parted momentarily while Edward arranged Jasper on pillows on his back, 2 pillows propping up his head. My knees almost buckled when my seemingly straight-laced husband bent down and took Jaspers cock between his lips, swirling his tongue around the head before sucking it fully into his mouth.

I was starting to wonder how long Jasper and my husband had been having sex when I managed to look away from the sight of Edward's head bobbing up and down on Jasper's cock and saw the look of surprise on Jasper's face. I realized that this must be the first time that Edward had done this. Edward glanced up then and it was obvious he could see our reaction to his actions. He slowly withdrew Jasper's cock from his mouth and I was momentarily distracted by the sight of his hand wrapped around the glistening length.

Poor Edward looked so flustered that I dropped to my knees beside him and drew him to me for a kiss.

"Mmm, Jasper flavored Edward."

Edward smiled at me as I pulled away from him before flooring me with his next words, mumbled a little sheepishly.

"Bella, I couldn't help myself tonight. The longer I have known Jasper, the more I like spending time with him." He turned to face Jasper then and continued, "Jasper, I feel so comfortable with you and the times we all spend together have become so important to me. I admit I have been curious about your lifestyle and then you turned up in that uniform out of the blue and we had a few drinks and we were talking about your college days. All I could think about was how good you smelled and how hot you looked and…" he turned back to me,"…Bella, everything you said about him in your sleep haunted me."

My face burned crimson with Edward's words and I stammered, "Everything I sssaid in my sssleep?"

Jasper sat up and laughed, "Bella, you do know you talk in your sleep, don't you?"

I nodded, "Tanya said I used to recite whole sections of criminal law in my sleep as well as my shopping lists, but I didn't realize I talked about you in my sleep, Jasper. I'm so sorry, Edward. That must have been very upsetting for you to hear."

I tremulously raised my eyes to Edward and saw him smiling at me and I looked at him in confusion.

Edward reached over to me and hauled me onto his lap.

"Bella, truthfully the first time you said Jasper's name in your sleep and moaned about how good his cock felt pounding your ass, I was very upset and was about to leave the house. Thankfully, I was sort of turned on as well, which delayed me enough to hear you start rambling about how much you loved me and that Jasper's cock had been out of bounds from the minute we met."

Edward hugged me to him and kissed the top of my head.

"Why didn't you say anything to me, Edward?"

"Jasper came into town the next day and after a couple of drinks, I got up the nerve and asked him if you had ever dated. He said that you had on and off, but were never intimate after you had met me. I had no reason to doubt either of you and besides, your dreams started involving me and Jasper and I was sort of embarrassed that I was so turned on by them"

Jasper leaned forward and asked Edward what exactly I had dreamt about that had turned him on so. Edward's face burned a bright red as he took in our interested faces and Jasper moved closer to us both.

"I remember the first time you spoke of all three of us together, Bella. It was so erotic that I rubbed one off next to you in bed listening to your breathless moans and your whispered pleas for Jasper to take my cock into his hands while you watched and touched yourself."

Edward had moaned a little at the point where he said his cock in Jasper's hands and I could see how that thought excited my two boys, their hands automatically moving to their groins and stroking themselves lightly.

I had an idea then about how to move things forward tonight so I reached out and moved their hands so that this time Jasper was stroking Edward and Edward was stroking Jasper. I was right; my dreams of this moment that I never thought would happen were shit hot. Now it was my turn to be turned on and I snaked my fingers down to my clit, wet and already engorged from the teasing so far tonight.

Edward swapped hands, his left hand now wrapped around Jasper's cock while pumping slowly, as he moved his right to play with my left breast. Jasper already had his right hand wrapped around Edward and he reached up and pinched my right nipple with his free hand. All my dreams came true when Jasper leaned towards Edward and Edward moved forward to meet him in a kiss so sweet and sensual, it triggered my first orgasm of the night.

As I surfaced from the pure bliss a minute or so later, I could see that my orgasm had caused the boys to speed up their ministrations. I was greedy though and wanted to see more of my dreams come to life.

I leaned close to Edward and whispered into his ear, "What else, Edward? What else did I say in my dreams?"

Edward groaned, "Oh Bella, you kept saying how tasty Jasper's cock is and how much you wanted to share it with me."

Hello! Dream Bella is a dirty girl! Love that dream Bella!

"Well, Edward, would you like to help me make Jasper scream our names?"

Edward's response was to sweep me up in his arms and rain kisses all over my face whispering all the while how much he loved me and how amazing I was. Me? Edward was the amazing one and I told him so. Jasper interrupted our mutual admiration society by smacking each of us playfully on our respective bottoms.

"Hey, Bella's dream was for you both to pleasure my cock, not to make goo goo eyes at each other! I order you both to cease and desist fraternizing immediately and commence active duty in pleasuring me at once."

Jasper had reached over to retrieve his dress hat and it was now perched at a jaunty angle on his blond head. Edward laughed, reached over and commandeered Jasper's uniform hat and placed it on my head. Both Edward and Jasper groaned at the sight and I heard Jasper murmur that I looked so hot in his hat, Edward just groaned again. Much as I loved being admired, we had orders to follow.

I pushed Jasper back against the pillows and commenced to lean over him and take a big long lick up the length of his dick. Edward had not joined me and I panicked for a second that he would not be able to cope with me touching Jasper. I turned my head to look at him but my fears dissipated when I saw the heavily lidded desire he reflected.

"I wasn't sure if I could actually handle you pleasuring Jasper in front of me, Bella, I have to be honest, but holy fuck that was the hottest thing I have ever seen. Lick him again!"

Jasper moaned this time at his words and I did as I was told, this time taking the head of Jasper's cock in my mouth as I ended my lick and swirled my tongue around it. Jasper grabbed a handful of my hair and wrapped it around his fist so that he could see my mouth taking him in. Edward started rubbing my back as he reached down and kissed Jasper quickly before making his way down to me stopping to nip at Jasper's hard little nipples.

Finally Edward settled on his knees across from me on Jasper's other side and when he leaned down to envelope Jasper's tight balls in his mouth, I could see his upturned ass in the mirror. I watched as Jasper's hand settled on Edward's ass grabbing at it jerkily with each pass of our lips on him. Jaspers moans increased exponentially when Edward replaced his mouth with one of his hands and joined me in sucking and slurping on his cock

Clearly, so that Jasper could hear, Edward informed me between licks that I was right and that Jasper's cock tasted fucking fantastic. Hearing these words, Jasper bucked into our questing mouths and informed us in a shout that he was going to come. Edward grabbed my hand with one of his and with the other; he grabbed Jasper's cock and pulled it upright directly into his mouth. Jasper's grip on my hair tightened almost painfully as he released into Edward's waiting mouth calling out both our names. Fuck that was hot!

After licking Jasper clean, all the while gripping my hand tightly in his, Edward raised his eyes to mine and I was staggered by the need for me I could see reflected there.

"Edward, I need you so bad, please fuck me, fuck me hard," I whispered.

The next minute, I was on my knees facing the mirror and Edward was buried to the hilt inside me. He rotated his hips and moved out a little before slamming back into me hitting all the right spots. He repeated the action and I arched my back and screamed his name as I shattered around him. As I collapsed forward onto my elbows, Edward continued to ease slowly back and forth prolonging my pleasure.

I was so adrift in contentment, I didn't open my eyes when I felt Edward nudge my knees further apart and lift me briefly into the air. My eyes flew open though when I felt a hot mouth nudge against my wet centre when he settled me back down and I squealed in surprise. Edward was still rocking slowly in and out of me so that meant Jasper was underneath me.

My eyes flew to meet Edward's in the mirror and he smiled at me before he looked down and watched his cock slide in and out of me and then back to the mirror to watch my face as Jasper flicked at my clit as Edward rocked and swivelled deep within me. I couldn't take my eyes of all the action in the mirror, Jasper arching up from underneath me, lapping at me noisily, and his hands grabbing at Edward's ass pulling him in to me and then disappearing for a brief moment between Edward's legs. I guessed he was squeezing Edward's balls when Edward moaned in response.

I watched in wonder as Jasper slipped lower and licked me around my entrance dragging his tongue along Edwards cock as it pumped in and out of me and then back up to my clit to flick it and return to our joined bodies. I liked the feeling of Jasper licking us together so I balanced myself on my left arm and reached down between my legs with my right hand and ran my fingers in tight circles over my clit. I groaned at the feeling and my pussy tightened around Edward. Both Edward and Jasper groaned at the sensation. Edward reached down and snagged some of my wetness covering his cock and swirled it around my back entrance before slipping two fingers into me.

"Fuck, Edward, Jasper, that feels so good. I am so close." I ground out, my body awash in sensation.

"Fuck, Bella. You are so tight, I can't last much longer, come for me again, baby please!"

Jasper's mouth was full so he just grunted and moved one of his hands down to his engorged cock and started to pump it in time to Edward's thrusts into my slick body.

I caught Edward's eyes in the mirror, and he lifted his free hand from my hip and touched the corner of his eye, moved it down to beat against his heart and pointed to me before dropping down and grasping Jasper's hip in a tight grip. Edward's sweet profession of his love and acceptance swept me over the edge.

I started to shake and moan as a wave of pleasure started in my toes and vibrated through my body until I came hard clenching around Edward who released into me with a yell as he withdrew his fingers from me slowly. Edward pulled out of me briefly and surged back in to me and I realized he had shared his release with Jasper who was lapping at us with renewed vigor prolonging our pleasure until he too released against his stomach.

We collapsed in a heap after making sure we had pulled Jasper up into our arms and lay there panting together more sated than any of us had ever been before. Eventually our breathing slowed but none of us was in any hurry to leave when I heard my favorite song by Coldplay click over on the iPod dock in the living room and I started to hum along with it against Edward's chest. This had become my favorite song seven months ago and I started to sing softly….

_Green eyes, _

_Yeh the spotlight, shines upon you_

_And how could anybody, deny you_

Jasper joined in.

_I came here with a load,_

_And it feels so much lighter now I met you_

_And honey you should know_

_That I could never go on without you_

_Green eyes_

_Honey you are the sea_

_Upon which I flow_

_And I came here to talk_

_I think you should know_

_Green eyes_

_You're the one I want to see fly_

_And anyone who tries to deny you_

_Must be out of their minds_

Edward by this time was blushing and shushed us with the explanation that he was tired and wanted to take us to bed. Jasper and I graciously acquiesced because like the song said, we could deny him nothing.

I don't know where he got his energy from, but Edward jumped to his feet and leaned down to pick me up and gently placed me on the bed before going back for Jasper. He pulled Jasper to his feet and tucked him into bed next to me before leaving the room. Jasper looked at me quizzically wondering where Edward had disappeared to but I just smiled enigmatically as I knew my Edward's habits well.

Edward walked back into the room then, warm washcloths in his hands and towels draped over his arm. Jasper looked at me and mouthed, "Wow."

I twined my arms around Edward's neck as he lovingly washed me with one of the warm washcloths and patted me dry with the soft fluffy towel before placing an almost reverential kiss against my forehead. He then performed the same task for Jasper and I could see how Edward's tender ministrations affected him.

I kissed Jasper's cheek then and he held me close while Edward returned to the other side of the bed and snuggled into me. I shifted onto my back and took a hand from each of them in mine and kissed them tenderly before falling asleep snuggled between my Officer and my Gentleman.


	3. Chapter 3 Missed Opportunities

A/N:

Recap since this chapter was a bit longer coming than planned - Bella and Edward are recently married after a whirlwind romance. Bella and Jasper are best friends and up until Bella met Edward were friends with benefits. Bella came home early from a conference and found Edward and Jasper naked and intimate on the couch. Bella knew that Jasper had a crush on her husband and one night she drunkenly told Jasper she was okay with them being together as long as she was there, all the while assuming that Edward was kinda vanilla in the bedroom. Bella was very excited to find her two fave men in this position and invited herself to the party! All three were tucked up cosily in bed when we left them. Here is the morning after from Jaspers perspective.

**Chapter ****3 – Missed Opportunities**

**~Jasper~**

Sunlight filtered through a gap in the blinds at the window and played across my closed eyelids, waking me slowly from what I was sincerely hoping was not just the best dream of my life. As consciousness sprung to life, I was reassured when I noted the warm soft skin pressed along the length of my body and the soft little puffs of breath tickling my ear. I cracked open my eyes slowly and my heart flipped over when I realized that Bella's pink tipped nipple was immediately below my lips.

I could feel her heart beating steadily under my ear and I nuzzled against the softness beneath my cheek before darting my tongue out and licking the pink strawberry delight. I felt Bella shudder softly beneath me and murmur in her sleep, too low for me to hear. The slight movement nudged Edward's arm beneath her breasts, which in turn caused the long firm fingers gripping her waist to nudge against my chest. My cock, which was pressed tightly against Bella's hip, twitched in response.

I didn't want to move and face the consequences of our actions last night, just yet. I wanted to stay in my pretend world where every morning I would wake to the feel of Bella and Edward beside me. A dream that I was realistic enough to know would not come to fruition, even after all of the amazing developments last night. I had never seen two people so in love as Bella and Edward, so I didn't delude myself into thinking last night had meant as much to them as it did to me.

You see, I had been in love with Bella from the first time I had met her in our senior year at school. I had never told her. In fact, I had never even hinted at it. I met Bella when we both started at Forks High School after the summer break. My family moved around a lot when I was younger, my father being in the military and all. I guess I should have been used to being the new kid at school, however, usually the schools were large and I could get lost in the morass of students. Here in this tiny little school in this tiny little town, I was the tall and lanky new boy with the buzz cut, who stood out amongst all the muscle-bound jocks with full heads of hair.

As was usual for me when attempting to adapt to a new environment, I sought sanctuary in the library at lunch times, basically hiding out from the mortification of sitting by myself again. After 5 tortuous days, I again made my way through the stacks to a cubicle well hidden in the last row. I opened the book I had found on the civil war and became lost in the stories of another time. It took a while for the sound of someone crying quietly on the other side of the partition to permeate through the world I was creating in my head; however, once my attention was caught, I was finding it difficult to ignore.

The crying continued without abatement for some minutes until I could no longer stand it. I stood up from my chair and rounded the cubicle, seeing immediately that the girl crying had long dark brown hair that reached all the way down her back. I was a sucker for long hair and it looked so soft and silky, I couldn't help myself so I reached out and picked up a strand to rub through my fingers. The girl must have sensed my presence as she abruptly sniffed and whirled around to face me with flaming pink cheeks.

"How long have you been standing there watching me?" the girl demanded, on the defensive immediately.

I held up my hands and quietly informed her that I had been reading in the other cubicle and had been concerned when I heard her crying.

"Is everything alright?" I asked her. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

The girl laughed mirthlessly, "Not unless you are a magician and can replace those bitches, Jessica and Lauren, with my best friends from Phoenix."

I laughed, knowing first hand the lash of their spiteful tongues in class, "Sorry, no magic, but I can listen if you want to bitch about them."

I found out that day that Bella had only moved to town a few weeks earlier than I had and she had thought that she had become friends with Jessica and Lauren. Once the novelty of hanging out with the new girl had worn off, they had reverted to their normal selves. The last week had been a litany of nasty comments about her lack of trendy clothes, her boring brown hair and eyes, her lack of make-up and being the police chief's goody two- shoes daughter.

Today they had started on the absence of her mother and she had fled to the library to stay out of their way. I shyly admitted to hiding out as well, although Bella confessed to not understanding why such a cute boy was worried about being picked on. I blushed, and once Bella realized what she had said, she blushed as well. By the end of lunch, we had become firm friends and agreed to meet in the same spot next week.

On Monday morning, I was actually looking forward to school and my planned assignation with Bella in the library. Jessica had been particularly nasty to Bella that morning as Mike Newton had paid close attention to Bella in gym class and everybody but Mike, knew that Jessica regarded him as her property. The whole lunchtime was spent dissecting Jessica's every comment and a discussion of Mike Newton's manly perfection.

Yes, I was forced to listen to Bella catalogue all of Mike Newton's finer points for the better part of 30 minutes and as each minute passed, my heart plummeted further into my stomach with the knowledge that Bella only saw me as a friend. It was my own fault. I had sat there through the whole diatribe and agreed with everything Bella said. I argued with myself that I would rather have Bella as a friend than as nothing at all, so I kept quiet about how I really felt.

I can't believe that Bella never noticed my reaction to her close proximity. Some nights, sitting next to her on her bed doing homework, my mind could not help but stray to the things I wanted to do with Bella on her bed. I was permanently erect throughout high school and I was finding it more difficult as time went on to hide my feelings from her. Bella excused my jealousy when I found out she had accepted Mike Newton's invitation to go to winter formal as protectiveness. When I found out the day after the dance that she had lost her virginity to that creep, it took everything I had in me not to beat him to a pulp when I overhead him bragging about it to some of his jock friends. Like the best friend that I was, I consoled Bella the next week when Mike finally asked Jessica for a date.

The rest of high school passed pretty much in a blur, I had filled out finally and let my hair grow into a shaggy mop. Suddenly, I was being pursued by the popular girls and one day, after coming to the conclusion that Bella would only ever see me as a friend, I had started dating Lauren. I don't think Bella ever forgave me for dating her nemesis but Lauren was the exact opposite of Bella and I needed that for a while.

Lauren was a demanding girl so when she found out that I was still a virgin, she decided that it was well past time that I popped my cherry. While fooling around a little one night in my car, and without asking me, she scooted over, lifted her skirt and, straddling my lap, she slid straight down onto my cock. That was it: no fanfare, no romance and no self control. Lauren had just stroked me to within an inch from orgasm and the combination of surprise and warm pussy sent me straight over the edge. I was mortified, and worse was yet to come. The following Monday it was all over school about my less than stellar performance and, by lunchtime, Lauren was hanging off Tyler Crowley's every word.

I was not upset when I realized she had moved on from me. Lauren had made what should have been a special experience into something sordid, and I was actually thankful to be able to hide in the library, away from her cackling laugh. Bella found me soon after and pulled me into a hug, which I shamelessly prolonged, my face buried in her sweet smelling hair. Bella confessed to me then that she had actually been surprised when Lauren and I had started dating a few weeks ago, as she actually had thought I was gay. I blushed. Although Bella was my best friend, I had not told her two of my biggest secrets.

The first, as you know, was that I was in love with her. The second was that I was attracted to both men and women. No one had caught my eye here in Forks, but at my last school, I had had a major crush on my best friend, Peter. Sometimes I would see something in his eyes that made me wonder if he too felt the same way, but I was too scared of the repercussions to act on my burgeoning feelings just in case I was wrong.

If there was to be any hope of anything between Bella and I, I thought it prudent to keep my second secret to myself. So instead, I snorted and gave Bella a noogie. Bella promptly forgot the direction of our conversation and we easily settled into a bitch session about the assholes in this school.

All too soon, the school year came to an end and we were forced to go our separate ways. It had always been a tradition in my family to join the military and I was no different. Being brought up in that life, I had made the decision a long time ago to follow in my father's footsteps and joined the army. I was starting basic training at Fort Benning in Georgia. Bella had been accepted into Harvard Business School in Boston seeing as how she was hell bent on getting out of Forks as soon as she could.

Our parting had been bittersweet and we had promised each other faithfully to stay in touch. To our credit, we did stay in touch by text, email and phone calls. My training was gruelling and time off was at a minimum. Then one Friday, six months after training had commenced, I had four days off and I used them to surprise Bella at her dorm.

Earlier in the day she had told me that she was staying in that night and painting her nails so I felt confident that we would be able to catch up in person. I could barely contain my excitement at seeing her again and hoped that this time she might see me as something more than a friend.

As soon as my plane had touched down, I had hailed a cab and directed it straight to Bella's place. I decided I could check in to the hotel later, but I couldn't wait any longer to see her. I was still wearing the army fatigues that I had donned early in the morning and hoped Bella wouldn't mind that I hadn't taken the time to change into civilian wear.

On my way through the university grounds, I came across a flower bed with pale pink and white tulips, Bella's favourite. I sneakily reached out and snagged a handful of the not quite open buds to give to my girl.

I found her dorm room easily and was just about to lift my hand to knock when I heard the sound of Bella moaning coming from the other side. My heart plummeted at the sound. Bella had told me only a few days ago that she had broken up with yet another boyfriend before it had gotten serious because it just hadn't felt right. Judging by the sounds coming from the room beyond, Bella had quickly found someone else to replace the loser.

My hands clenched at my sides, mirroring the pain in my heart, as I watched dispassionately as the mangled remains of the flower posy scattered over the floor in front of Bella's door.

Thank God I had not told Bella I was coming. It would have been too mortifying to have blurted out my feelings for her only to find that she already had someone else in her life. I leaned my forehead against the door just to catch a whiff of the heady scent that was Bella's and then I was leaving. No sooner had I rested my weight against the door than it sprang open, the catch obviously unhooked. What greeted my eyes was like a scene from my favorite porn movie. Bella was stretched out on the couch with her back to me and entwined with a busty blond woman. Better yet they were both naked and were lapping at each other and moaning.

My cock was rock hard in an instant and straining against my trousers. I couldn't help but moan and adjust myself. Too late, the noise alerted the tall blond and her head lifted from its enviable position between Bella's legs. She smirked at me and her eyes followed the movements of my hand.

"Well, hello soldier," she drawled.

Bella's supple spine twisted and she peered over her shoulder in shock. Bella made a strangled sound and turned a bright red as she whispered my name, "Jasper?"

I nodded and swept my hat off my head. "And what do you think you're doing, little missy?"

Bella stared at me in shock and then giggled. It was then that I noticed that her eyes seemed a little glazed and unfocused. I sniffed the air and sure enough detected the faint scent of the pot the girls had obviously smoked a little earlier. Combined with the empty shot glasses on the table, I could safely say my darling girl was a little bit wasted.

Just as I had come to this conclusion, I started looking around the room for something to cover Bella up with. I was brought up as a gentleman and Bella naked was just becoming a little too hard to resist. Unfortunately, there was nothing I could see in the living room and too late, she launched herself at me. I had managed to avoid Bella seeing my reaction to her for a full year. Now, when she was slightly wasted, she noticed straight away and it was my undoing.

Bella was naked and pressed hard up against the length of my body and her arms were entwined around my neck. She started to kiss my cheek as was normal but kept going, peppering kisses over my face and pressing her lips against mine. All this time, my arms were at my side but Bella suddenly took my face in her hands and ran her tongue across my lips. With a groan of defeat, I wrapped my arms around her and opened my mouth to her persistent tongue. My hands swept up and down Bella's spine feeling her naked soft skin for the first time.

I couldn't hold back a deep groan when Bella ground her wet heat into my throbbing groin. It was like all my Christmases had come at once. Bella and I, together in this way, was more than I could ever hope for. My fantasy was rudely shattered with the whiny voice of Bella's flatmate behind my ear demanding to be included as she ground herself against my ass. I was annoyed with her intrusion and hoped Bella would tell her to fuck off and leave us alone together, but to my infinite dismay, she looked at me with a question in her eyes.

My bewildered mind took too long to answer and when the flatmate slipped her hands to my front and palmed my aching cock unexpectedly, I could not hold back the groan at her touch on my sensitive skin. Bella's face dropped for a second before she giggled again and said, "Tanya, how selfish of me, of course we can share."

I have often wondered what would have happened if I had said that Tanya should go and pushed her away from me. I wonder if things would have been different between Bella and me. I guess I will never know, because that night, I succumbed to the pleasures of Bella's flesh and there was no way back for me. Tanya offered me a joint and Bella got out some more shots. Soon my mind was blissfully blank and I just followed where Bella led that night. I would take willingly any scrap that Bella would send my way. I had no pride where she was concerned.

When my mind was pleasantly numb, the girls divested me of my clothes and laid me back on the couch. Bella straddled my stomach and taking my face in her hands kissed me senseless. I was awash with her scent and barely comprehended that Tanya had slid between my legs and had taken my cock into her mouth. I can't lie, it felt fucking fantastic, receiving head, but only because I was surrounded by Bella. Her slick folds rubbed against my stomach, her mouth devouring mine, her fingers slipping down and pinching my nipples. I cried out as I came in Tanya's mouth and had to hold back the tears that this was another thing that I had not experienced with the woman I loved.

Something cracked in me then and I switched off from emotion. I pushed Tanya away from me and slid Bella down to recline on the couch. I kissed her lips gently then nipped my way down to her sweetly pert breasts, palming them before taking the tip of her nipple in my mouth. I could hear Bella moan so I gently tugged on the end with my teeth. Bella bucked beneath me and I continued my journey down to her stomach.

My tongue swirled around her belly button and then I peppered kisses over the taut expanse gradually drifting lower and lower until I could feel her intimate curls tickle my chin. I looked up then as Bella was writhing around to see Tanya kneeling in front of her face rocking onto Bella's tongue. Yes, I was jealous, but the sight couldn't help but turn me on even more. I could feel my dick stiffening again as I finally reached my goal and breathed in deeply of Bella's arousal.

The first taste of Bella was exquisite causing me to moan into her folds. I could feel Bella shudder beneath me and I swiped my tongue along her slit again. The little nub was so engorged that I had only to flick it a few times with my tongue as two of my fingers slid inside her before Bella was coming around me, squeezing against my fingers. I wanted to be inside her when she did that again and as I started to ask her, she ground out, "Jazz, fuck me baby…please?"

I growled at her words and moved away to get my wallet. I withdrew a condom from its foil packet and slowly slid it over my aching cock. Finally, the moment I had been waiting for. Soon, very soon, I would be inside my Bella, making love to her. I turned to find Tanya slumped in the seat beside Bella with a satisfied smirk on her face and Bella watching me with her teeth biting down on her lower lip.

"Are you sure, Bella? Is this what you really want?"

She nodded, her eyes smouldering at me as she crooked her little finger, calling me to come to her. Like a marionette, I moved back towards the couch, my legs shaky as the thought of what I was about to do hit me. Bella clambered up onto her knees and presented me with her delectable ass. I groaned to see how wet Bella was for me as I ran my finger over the curve of her ass and down her soft pussy lips. I heard Bella groan and she pushed her ass towards me.

I was powerless to resist any longer and finally the head of my cock pushed inside Bella. She was so tight. As her walls undulated around me, I was lost in the bliss of being inside my girl. I ground my hips against her ass and pushed all the way in until I was totally sheathed in her warmth. I stayed still for a moment savouring the silken feel of her body totally enclosing mine until Bella started clamping down on me and whimpering. I withdrew slightly and rocked back in, again and again, until her arousal made her slick with need. I pulled out so that only the head of my cock was encased in her and slammed back into her, eliciting a groan from Bella and a growl from me. My hips pumped into her and my lips and fingers caressed her back.

I was starting to feel like I was losing my control when I decided that I needed to see Bella's beautiful face when she came apart around me. Pulling out for just a second, I flipped her over and placed her delicate feet on my shoulders before pushing my aching cock back into her, all the while gazing into her beautiful brown eyes. Bella was staring at me intently, her lower lip caught between her teeth yet again. I didn't take my eyes off hers as I continued to rock into her body and reached down to flick my finger over her little nub. Her eyes closed momentarily and I felt her clench around me and moaned deep in her throat.

One of Bella's hands was absentmindedly pulling at her nipple and I tracked her other hand to Tanya's body, vigorously flicking her nail across Tanya's arousal. As if she could sense my eyes on her, Tanya reached out and grabbed the hand I had wrapped around Bella's leg. She tugged until I let go and dragged it down her body. "Fuck me with your fingers, Jazz," she growled.

I looked to Bella for guidance, but her eyes were closed as she ground her body against mine and pleasured Tanya with her fingers. I acquiesced then and starting pumping into Tanya with two fingers. My mind was awhirl with sensation. Bella started a low keening and her legs tensed and dug into my shoulders. Her hips bucked into mine and it was all I could do to not spill my seed at the sensation. I concentrated on my fingers then and starting fucking Tanya with 3 fingers and none too gently, hoping she would get off soon so I could concentrate all my attentions on Bella.

My wish was granted and Tanya swore like a trooper as she came around my hand. I whipped my fingers out and grabbed onto Bella's legs, hefting them further over my shoulders as I pushed her legs forward into her chest and kissed her passionately. This angle was so much tighter and I started erratically pumping my cock into her. The feel of Bella reaching her climax, clenching her tight body around me and chanting my name set me off. I growled as I released into her welcoming body, kissing her face over and over as I whispered her name.

We all fell asleep on the couch after that and I woke some time in the night alone with a blanket drawn up under my chin. I was always alone. I stared longingly at Bella's closed door and ached to be there with her; wrapped around her, holding her while she was sleeping, loving her. I almost stood up and followed my inclination but the sight of the closed door stopped me. While Bella and I shared a close bond of friendship, there always seemed to be a barrier around her. Bella always kept something back and I felt powerless to break through.

Somehow Bella assumed after that night that we were fuck buddies now and every time I came to visit her, we literally fucked like rabbits. I couldn't tell her how I felt now, not after she had seen me with my dick in her roommate's mouth and my fingers buried to the hilt inside her. I was too chicken to tell her how I really felt about her and too besotted to resist the lure of her body that she offered. I was caught in a trap of my own making and it was killing me inside a little bit more each time we came together. Our encounters were passionate and even sometimes a little bit romantic but always Bella's eyes seemed so far away and I struggled with the knowledge of how I felt about her.

The times between my visits to Bella lengthened. I knew that if I continued this way, I would lose a little bit of myself each time until there was nothing left of any value.

Bella dated casually between my visits but dumped every single man before things got serious. I hoped that meant before they had sex, but I really wasn't sure. I was starting to think Bella had some serious commitment issues stemming from her parents but that was one topic that Bella always refused to talk about. It hurt me that she kept things from me.

Our "arrangement" was several years old when I ran into Peter, my former school friend, not long after I had returned from my latest overseas posting. Peter was also in the army, and this time, he left me with no doubt as to his sexual persuasion when one night after a few beers at my apartment he leaned in to kiss me tentatively. I had always had a little crush on Peter and it did my ego good to be wanted for myself. I returned his kiss and over the next few months, Peter slowly and gently shared some firsts with me. Even though I knew I was attracted to men reasonably early on in my life, I had never physically been intimate with a man before now. I cared for Peter a great deal but things came to a head for us when we made a trip out to see Bella, in Boston.

Things started going wrong almost from the moment we stepped through the door. Bella flew to my side and enveloped me in an enormous hug before reaching up and kissing me. I could feel Peter stiffen at my side and I realized I had fucked up yet another relationship by not being honest. I hoped to salvage things before they got too out of hand when Tanya strolled into the room fresh from her shower, took one look at Peter's muscular physique and dropped her towel. That bitch strolled right up to him, palmed his dick through his trousers and announced how happy she was that I had brought a friend to play.

I closed my eyes in disbelief at Tanya's antics and when I opened them, Peter had walked back out the door and left. I rolled my eyes at Tanya; saw pity in Bella's eyes before losing all self respect and running down the hallway after Peter. He was slumped against the wall next to the elevator and the look of disgust on his face made my stomach clench.

"Please go away, Jasper. I know now why you can't say you love me. It was written all over your face when you saw Bella. It's more than the physical thing you told me it was, isn't it? You love her, don't you?"

I nodded and whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Man, that is some seriously fucked up shit you have going on there. It's time to toss the trailer trash and tell Bella how you really feel."

"It's too late. Too much has happened. She will never believe me now, Peter."

"I'm sorry too, man, but I can't be a substitute any more. I'm gonna head back to base now and I think it best if we call it a day."

I nodded, defeated, and turned to make my way slowly back to Bella. She enveloped me in a hug as soon as I walked through the door, told Tanya to take a hike for the weekend so we could have the place to ourselves and then gently led me to her bed and pulled the covers up to my chin telling me to sleep. I wondered how on earth I could sleep at a time like this, but within 5 minutes of Bella's soothing brow stroking, my eyes drifted shut and I retreated to the blessed darkness.

Of course, I didn't take Peter's advice, as I truly didn't think that I was good boyfriend material, moving around as much as I did. I would hardly ever see Bella and she deserved better than that.

A few years later, I saw the ad for a post with West Point. It was in New York State and with Bella having lived in New York on her own for a while now and working with the Securities Exchange Commission, it would be perfect. I would be only a short drive away and would be able to have a life outside of commissioned hours to commit to someone.

The first weekend I was free, I called Bella to arrange to come over to see her. As usual lately, my call went straight to voicemail and I left a quick message. Bella texted me back that she was looking forward to my visit. I smiled. Everything was finally working in my favor. Or so I thought.

Bella was luminescent when she opened the door to her apartment. I smiled widely at her glowing beauty and enveloped her in a giant hug. "I missed you so much," I whispered into her ear.

She smiled at me, "I missed you too, Jasper. You are my best friend."

_Oh. No._

Just then another knock sounded on the front door and my heart squeezed with the knowledge that whoever was on the other side of that door put that glow into my girl and not me.

Bella literally floated to the door as she opened it to reveal the person on the other side. I felt all the air leave my lungs at the sheer beauty of the bronze haired man standing framed in the doorway. He was almost as tall as me with a long lean musculature, the face of a chiselled angel and a days worth of stubble I just wanted to run my tongue over. For the first time ever, I hoped that Bella had brought someone with her for us to play with.

It was always a forlorn hope because anyone could see that the two people standing in front of me were madly in love. I saw the angel start through the door and stop short at the sight of me already in the room. He took in my appearance and then raised an eyebrow at Bella. Bella quickly grabbed my hand and dragged me over to introduce us. I was in no way prepared for the words that left Bella's lips that day.

"Jasper, this is my fiancé, Edward." She paused looking at me for approval. "Edward, this is my best friend, Jasper."

_Did she just say fiancé?_ Without conscious thought, I reached out my hand automatically and was shocked to feel a spark of electricity as our fingers touched. Edward pulled his hand away abruptly and rubbed his fingers. I laughed nervously and said something along the lines of looking after my girl or I would come after him with a sniper rifle. He laughed then and promised to spend the rest of his life making Bella happy.

I have no idea how I got through that evening without giving myself away but Bella's happiness was more important to me than my own. I could see that Edward made her happy and, as time wore on, I genuinely liked him and we became good friends. And, if I was being completely honest, my feelings for Edward were far from platonic.

Unfortunately, Bella must have seen something in my face one day a short while after they married, for she cornered me alone night when we were having a few drinks and demanded that I tell her the truth and admit that I was attracted to her husband.

I couldn't deny it. I thought Edward was seriously the hottest man I'd ever seen. Bella snickered at that when I told her and agreed but added the rider that I was the second hottest at which I blushed. A few drinks later and we were giggling on the floor watching Shaun of the Dead, a favourite movie of ours.

Bella turned to me after the movie, somewhat unsteadily and announced that she would be perfectly okay with me and Edward getting it on (her words) as long as she was there to watch and maybe even join in. My mouth dropped open in shock, however, I couldn't tell if she was joking or not. Keeping up my best buddy façade, I drawled, "I just might take you up on that mighty fine offer, ma'am…one day!"

I couldn't get her words out of my mind after that. I lay in the spare room later that night and when Edward arrived home, I could hear him, far too clearly, making love to Bella in their bedroom. I lay there in my lonely bed listening to the sounds of Bella's moans and the rhythmic slap of Edwards hips against Bella's thighs. Silently I slid my hand down inside my sleep pants and pulled my erect cock out and started stroking my hand up and down, imagining myself there in the room with them. Edwards cock in my mouth and Bella's mouth wrapped around mine. My release flooded over my hands and stomach as I heard Edward's pleasure in Bella's body reach its heights. Afterwards I smoothed the cover down around my body and closing my eyes, I wished for the moon.

Were Bella's words all those months ago the catalyst for what happened last night? Or could there be more to it all? Oh how I wanted it to be more but my rational side scoffed at the idea. Why would there be more now when we had so many opportunities over so years to make something more of this relationship?

**End Note: **

**Coming up next:**

**Edwards perspective. I for one am really interested in what led up to the scene that Bella walked in on between Edward and Jasper. So many questions...**

.


	4. Chapter 4 Beautiful

**A/N: **

**This chapter was meant to have a little bit about Bella and Edward meeting and then get on to what led up to Edward and Jasper's compromising position on the couch when Bella walked in. But Edward, who is a bit of a romantic, was rather loquacious when telling me all about Bella. When I hit 7,000 words I realised what happens between he and Jasper will have to wait for the next instalment…**

**Lots of heartfelt thank you's to my wonderful beta, Terri, beans827, apparently I am crap at tenses when talking about dreams, she really had her work cut out for her in this chapter. Oh and this chapter is dedicated to her for her birthday. Happy Birthday Terri **

**A big thank you to MaggieMay14 for pre-reading this and the last chapter. Going from a one-shot for a contest to expanding the story was a big step and her assurances that the continuation made sense was invaluable.**

**Finally, a huge thank you to Christine from Christag Banners for making me a new banner for this story, it is soooo good. I love it. It is on my blog here: http(dot)www(dot)edwardsisobel(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**Chapter 4**** – Beautiful**

**~Edward**

The flickering, fluorescent light above me clues me in to the fact I am in the midst of the dream again. My sleeping mind knows logically that I am not really there, but it seems so real that each time it happens, I literally cringe, waiting for the pain and humiliation that invariably follows.

Every.

Single.

Fucking.

Time.

My skin can feel the dry heated haze enveloping me as I take reluctant steps down the dingy hallway that seems longer on some nights more than others. I can hear the buzzing of a persistent fly droning somewhere on the ceiling, but no matter how much I squint, I can never see it. Most horrifying is the sound of the thud of the heavy boots pacing behind me and the jingle of the keys with each step.

I shake my head frantically trying to dislodge the thoughts before they take hold, always a futile hope, but nonetheless, I try. I can feel the sweat start to bead on my top lip, over my brow and under my arms. My heart is already hammering knowing what is awaiting me when the footsteps stop.

For once, my prayers were answered and instead of being dragged further down into that dark time with the clanging of the cell door shutting, I was pulled to the surface of wakefulness by the steady thumping of a heart under my arm combined with the rhythmic stroking of a firm strong hand on my hip, soothing me.

A few years ago, I had seen someone to help me work through the living nightmare I had been through and on the surface it seemed to have worked. Eventually, I could function at work and in social settings as long as I buried that time deep within my mind. At night, my mind betrayed me; it declined to stick to our bargain. And in the deepest darkest hour of the night, it played the scenario over and over in my mind like a movie on repeat.

While initially it would replay in my head nightly, by the time I had met Bella, the dreams had lessened over the years so that I only suffered through them a few times a week. Once Bella was in my life, they had lessened even further.

I lay there in the dark until gradually my heart beat steadied and the sweat dried on my body. Usually when the nightmares released me from their grasp, I would get up and pace the memories away. A joint would complete the process by gradually relaxing me to the point that I could return to my bed and sleep until the darkness gave way to light.

Bella slept so soundly that most of the time she hadn't even realized I suffered from nightmares. The few times I had disturbed her sleep, I just told her that I had faced some tough things at work that day that I didn't what to talk about. I didn't talk to Bella about what I had been through. I couldn't face seeing how that knowledge might affect how she perceived me.

Tonight I was too content and sated to move an inch away from Bella and Jasper. My body was wrapped around hers and his firm strong hand gripped my hip comfortingly. Never had I felt more loved and cherished in every way as I had last night. My conflicted heart had finally felt whole and the deepest and most secret desires I had struggled with had been fulfilled in a way that I still had a hard time believing.

For the first time in a long time, I was starting to feel confident that maybe I was coming out the other side thanks to these two precious people in my bed.

Meeting Bella had been a major turning point in my life. Before that, I had been careless with my life after surviving the nightmare; I had literally tried to screw the experience out of my system. Face after nameless face taken to bed, night after night, trying to expunge the memory from my brain. It had never worked. I would literally fuck my brains out looking for oblivion, except the minute I fell exhausted into sleep, the dreams would creep up on me. Then, I would relive that fucking horrific night over and over, until I woke from the nightmares, drenched in sweat and shaking like a leaf.

Six months before I had been sent to that fateful conference where we had met, I agreed to try something different. Alice Brandon, my best friend and partner had been telling me for a while that fucking an endless parade of faceless women didn't help, so maybe I needed to be on my own for a while, away from anyone who knew of what happened and away from the unsavory reputation I had gained in the last few years.

I applied for a transfer and was approved within the month. Consequently, I moved from Chicago to New York. With the exception of Alice, I didn't miss anyone. My parents had moved from Chicago about 5 years earlier. My father was a doctor and had moved to a small town in Washington State to practice in the small local hospital after becoming disillusioned with the bureaucracy in the large city hospitals.

After moving to the Big Apple, I worked hard at my job, ate, slept, went to the gym and played ball. My nightmares didn't cease by any means but my self-loathing eased a little as I slowly returned to the man I was before.

If I had had my way, I wouldn't have even been at that conference in Atlantic City. I didn't think I needed a refresher course on court protocols and evidence giving but my superiors left me no choice. It was either attend or be stuck on desk duty for the foreseeable future. A short conference seemed like the better alternative to endless reams of paperwork, day in and day out. In the end, that conference changed the rest of my life.

Late as usual, I strode into the room moments before the complimentary morning tea "getting to know you" gathering was finishing up – on purpose. I hadn't needed to get to know any of these other law enforcers to do my job. I had been sent here on sufferance, I just wanted to get this shit over and done with so I could get back to the real world of low lifes and scum that needed to be put away.

I had barely taken two steps into the room when I saw her. One glance at the shiny mane of chocolate brown hair pulled up into a long ponytail cascading down her back was enough to catch my attention. Combine that hair with the svelte, toned body poured into the tight black skirt, which stopped just above her shapely knees, with the red jersey shirt that hugged generous perky breasts and I was hard. The sounds of her husky laugh over the murmurings of the crowd and I was a goner.

Attention was directed to one of the lawyers from the DA's office that was hosting this little shindig, as he poked his head out of the training room to remind the group assembled that the first session would be starting in five minutes and that there was assigned seating which would be in force for the entirety of the conference. Each table contained the names of the respective discussion groups which would remain in force for the rest of the day. Looking around me, I hoped I would not be stuck at the same table as the sad little group in the far corner with bad comb-overs, thick black glasses and bundles of pens in their discount store shirts. I would bet they were from the IRS.

I wasn't going to be able to face the rest of the day without some strong coffee, so I crossed the room to pour myself a mug before grabbing a couple of the pastries off the plate on the table and walked into the training room. By that time many of the participants were seated, so it was easy to make my way to the first table that had an empty seat to check the nametag. No, that seat was reserved for someone named Wayne Kerr from the IRS. I stifled the bubble of laughter that almost forced its way out of my throat when one of the nerds I had identified earlier took the seat. How appropriate.

I moved to the next empty space I could see, partly hidden by a mountain of a man with dark curly hair. As I approached the table, he moved slightly and a sliver of red caught my eye on the other side of the table. My chest contracted at the sight. I fervently hoped that this was my table and that the red shirt belonged to the woman I had seen earlier.

As luck would have it, my name was printed on the name tag. _Yes!_ I picked up the tag and pinned it onto my suit. The big guy beside me was Emmett McCarty from the FBI. He was huge, as in Little John huge, with a wide smile and dimples, a veritable gentle giant. As we shook hands, the other two of our little group moved around the table towards us.

The first was a tall, willowy blond in a pale ice-blue form fitting suit, striding up to me and grabbing my hand in a vice like grip. She introduced herself as Rosalie Hale from the IRS. She had a real 'don't fuck with me' attitude. It was a refreshing change and I liked her immediately.

After extracting my hand from the crushing grip of the ice-queen, she moved over to talk to Emmett, clearing the way for the last group member to come forward. When she moved towards me, the pleats of her skirt swished provocatively against her legs. My tongue seemed to be stuck on the roof of my mouth. As she introduced herself as Bella Swan from the SEC, she took my hand and the sparks that flew between us momentarily stunned me into an uncharacteristic silence.

I must have looked rather foolish, as all I could do was stare into her warm, chocolaty brown eyes while holding her small warm hands in both of mine. Bella leaned towards me, causing my breath to catch and my heart to stutter as she looked up at me through her long lashes. _Forward, but I like it!_

Stopping just short of my chest, Bella ducked her head, disengaged our hands, then slid one of hers up the lapel of my suit and flicked the clasp of the nametag off my suit, turned it around so it was facing the right way up, and re-pinned it, pursing her red lips as she did so.

"That's better! It's a pleasure to meet you, Edward Cullen of the NYPD."

I could feel my face heating up and knew that my cheeks were probably the same color as my tie.

"Oh, I love your tie by the way," she smirked.

I looked down and grimaced at the scrap of material that Alice had given to me as a parting gift when I left Chicago six months ago. It was bright red with little pictures of The Count from Sesame Street. It was pure Alice. She was tiny, bright and bubbly where I tended to be more serious. Although, on occasion, I could be somewhat eccentric, hence I secretly loved the tie myself.

Just when I had the chance to redeem myself with this angel and actually articulate a coherent sentence, the facilitator of the session walked in and requested that everyone be seated. I quickly pulled out Bella's seat for her and then took my own, moving my chair closer to hers than it previously had been placed.

I found it incredibly difficult to concentrate on a word the speaker uttered during the first session on court room techniques with this stunning woman sitting inches away from me. My mind drifted instead to the memory of Bella's hands on my chest and the way she had bitten her lip as she had adjusted my name badge.

I hoped that there were notes handed out later because when Bella leaned back towards me and whispered that she wanted me to wake her up if she started snoring, the tiny movement had released a wave of her perfume over me. It was light and delicate and contained a hint of freesias. I gave in and inhaled deeply, my eyes closed, savoring the bouquet.

During the lunch break, we talked about our jobs. I told her about moving to New York from Chicago and even confessed that my old partner had bought me my lucky tie. She started to cross her arms when I was telling her about Alice and how close we had become over the years. I realized that she was getting the wrong idea about my old partner and I quickly set the record straight, not wanting to lose the instantaneous connection that I was feeling with Bella.

Alice and I had been partners for 4 years and although she was a very attractive woman, we had only ever been close friends. What I didn't tell her was that Alice was probably the only attractive woman in the precinct that I hadn't slept with, while trying to purge my demons.

When Bella had asked me why I hadn't wanted to date this woman that I obviously had affection for, I laughed. Firstly, I had never dated Alice because from the minute we had been teamed together, I wanted to protect her, she felt like the little sister I never had. Secondly, was the fact that her life partner, Angela, would have turned my own gun on me in a heartbeat, if I had so much as suggested such a thing! Bella had laughingly told me that it was a good call then, as it was far too cliché to get 'offed' with your own gun, by a jealous partner.

While Bella and I were getting to know each other better, Rosalie and Emmett were looking particularly cozy themselves in the corner. As if he sensed my eyes on him, Emmett turned around and gave me the thumbs up. Rosalie saw what he was doing, rolled her eyes and thumped him on the arm.

Over the course of the next few days, the four of us became really good friends, and we made a point to sit together at the lunches and dinners that were provided. Bella and I continued to get to know more about each other and on the last night after dinner, the two of us escaped to the bar at the top of the hotel we had been staying in, to get away from the rest of the crowd.

Throughout the night as we had talked animatedly, we had shifted closer and closer to each other, until I could have easily just turned my head and kissed her. But I hadn't. I did not want to slip back into my old ways and use sex to hide the pain that hovered just in the periphery of my brain. I wanted more than that with Bella.

As I stood to leave the bar, I extended my hand to help her up from the low couch. When she was upright, I retained her hand in mine as we walked toward the exit. Her hand seemed so petite nestled inside my much larger one, but it felt right, like it belonged there. As we waited in the vestibule waiting for the elevator to arrive, I lifted Bella's fingers to my lips, gently kissing the soft skin of her knuckles.

"Bella, I have really enjoyed the time we have spent together this week and I don't want it to end now that the conference is over. Will you have dinner with me on Friday night?" I asked her, desperately hoping that the feelings I had developed for her were reciprocated.

Before she could answer, the elevator arrived, dispersing some half-tanked stragglers from the conference from its depths. I debated releasing her hand, but decided that I didn't give a fuck if anyone saw. Finally the elevator was empty of its drunken hoard and as we entered I pressed the button for Bella's floor. It was only a short ride and we were outside Bella's hotel room as I tensely waited for Bella's reply to my question.

Bella inserted the card into the slot and as the light turned green, she pushed open the door to her room. I panicked. Bella had not yet answered my question and my heart sank as I contemplated that this moment may be the last time I would see her. I felt queasy at the thought.

Holding the door open, Bella swiveled around to face me and finally I got her answer to the question I had asked what seemed like hours ago.

"Edward, I would love to have dinner with you on Friday. Now why don't you come in and I will write my address and phone number on the hotel stationary for you."

I nodded and followed behind her into the hotel room. It was softly lit, with only one of the lamps beside the bed lighting the space. Bella walked over to the little desk in the corner next to the television stand. She bent over and my eyes were glued to her cute little bottom wiggling as she scrawled her details on the notepad provided to each of the rooms. I raised my eyes just in time as she spun around to hand me the piece of paper.

As we reached the door, I turned on my heel to say goodbye when I was startled to see that Bella was so close behind me. Before I had a chance to chicken out, I leaned down quickly, kissed her all too briefly on her cheek and told her that I was looking forward to our date in a few days.

Bella blinked in surprise and then a slow languid smile spread across her face. She moved closer still and gripped my tie in her hands bringing me closer and closer until she pressed her lips to mine.

"I've wanted to do that since you wore this tie on the first day of the conference," she whispered against my mouth.

I groaned against her lips and deepened the kiss, dragging my tongue along her lower lip and then biting it gently.

"And I've wanted to do that ever since you bit your lip while you were straightening my name badge," I confessed. "Your mouth has been driving me crazy all week."

"Really?" she drawled, slipping her hands inside my jacket, and with a flick of her wrists, pushing it over my shoulders where it tumbled onto the floor. Her hands gripped my dress shirt, flicking open the buttons from the bottom up. Next she loosened my tie before latching onto my ear and biting gently. "Well, I have been thinking about divesting you of your clothes for at least three days now," she whispered.

"Bella, we only met three days ago." I reminded her.

"I know," she murmured kissing down my chest, parting my shirt as she went, "but it's been all I have been able to think about since I first touched you to fix your badge. You smelled so good, Edward, and felt so warm. Along with the fact that I kinda wanted to check if that was a gun in your pocket as I walked up to you or if you were pleased to meet me."

My reaction to her drawled words was immediate. My cock, which was already hard from her kissing me, now strained against the zipper of my trousers. I groaned deeply into her hair and rubbed my hands up and down her arms.

"Eddie…I mean…uh…I was definitely pleased to see you." I told her.

"Eddie, Edward?" Bella laughed.

_Oh shit! She heard that? Oh my God. Okay, play it cool!_

"Oh yeah, Eddie liked what he saw, a lot. He likes it even better up close," I told her as I pressed myself against her stomach. And there went my self control.

I drew Bella up from my chest and pressed my lips to hers in a fierce kiss trying to convey all the feelings she had stirred in me. My tongue slid inside her mouth and twined with hers in an age old dance, as I pressed her against the wall, our bodies aligning perfectly.

"I've wanted to do this from the second I walked into that room and saw you standing there. I wanted to twine my hands into your ponytail and hold you against me. I wanted to taste your lips, to trace the edges of your blouse with my tongue and nudge your shirt aside so that I could lick your perfect breasts. I've loved watching you walking away from me just to see your skirt swishing around your legs and bending over so that I can ogle your delectable ass. From that first moment, everyone else in the room ceased to exist for me."

Bella didn't say anything at first; she just moved her fingers to her waist, pulled her shirt out of her waistband and in one swift move, lifted it up over her head.

And then she just said one word.

"Yes."

I groaned at the sight of her gorgeous, full breasts straining over the lacy cup of her fancy black bra. As my hands reached up and cupped them, my lips took possession of hers once more. I kissed her deeply then ran my tongue down the slope of her neck, stopping to nip lightly at her collarbone. Bella's breath hitched at the action and again when I slipped the bra straps down her shoulders and eased first one perfect breast to freedom and then the other.

Bella moaned and shifted her body against my straining length as I rolled her nipples in my fingers. When I dipped my head once more and peppered each mound with little kisses and licks she whispered words of encouragement.

Her rose colored nipples called to me and with a moan I traced my tongue around the areole, slowly dragged my tongue over each nipple before encasing one in my warm mouth and sucking and flicking until it pebbled and then repeated the action with the other.

"Yes…oh God yes…Edward…that feels so good." Bella moaned as she gripped onto my shoulders.

I loved Bella's tits. I could feast on these beauties forever. So soft, so warm and so tastyyyyy…Oh my God!

My hips jerked forward as Bella's hands were suddenly right there, cupping me through my trousers.

"Mmm…Edward…so hard for me…and soooo big!" Bella cooed as she gripped my length in her hands and started to rub me through my pants.

"Bella sweetheart…your hands on me feel so good." I ground out, bucking my hips into her waiting hands.

All thoughts of waiting and taking things slowly had flown out of the window and I was aching to make Bella mine. However, it had been so long since anyone had touched me intimately, I was a little worried that I would humiliate myself and come in my pants if Bella kept touching me there.

I pulled away from her hands but silenced her protests with a kiss on her mouth. Then, I pressed another between her bare breasts. I squatted in front of Bella then and kissed my way down further until I gripped the front of her skirt and tugged it down as I placed another kiss on her belly.

Suddenly I spun her around to face the wall. Finding the zipper on her skirt, I pulled it down carefully. My thumbs hooking under the waistband and easing it over her hips until it pooled at her feet, leaving Bella panting against the wall clad only in a pair of white panties with a black lace trim.

I nearly lost my mind. The words Bite Me in red rested on one ass cheek and a picture of Buffy with a stake was on the other. I guess I was not the only person in this room who had a vampire fixation.

Taking the message to heart, I gripped her hips in my hands and leaning in closer took a healthy portion of her panty clad ass cheeks into my mouth before biting down gently and then giving a little nip as I moved away. Bella yelped and spun around to glare at me. I wasn't too worried that Bella was upset about the little nip. The arousal that flooded her panties when I did it told me otherwise. I shrugged, told her that her ass tasted delectable and then pulled her in closer so that I could drag her panties off her with my teeth.

I had intended on picking her up and taking her to the bed, but the scent of Bella's arousal was too much combined with the sight of her bare pussy inches away from my face as I kneeled on the floor.

"Oh Bella, baby, you are so beautiful." I whispered as I placed a gentle kiss on her silky, soft pussy. I groaned at the feel of her smooth skin against my lips and in one swift movement, I had wrapped my arm around her ass bringing her sex onto my waiting tongue. _Delicious!_

With the thumb of my right hand parting her lower lips, I dipped my head and licked a trail along her intimate pale pink folds, lapping at the moisture collecting there. _Divine! _

"So wet for me, baby," I whispered against her. Bella whimpered, arching up into my mouth. I took pity on her after several more swipes along her folds. Extending my tongue as far as I could, I swirled just the tip around her hardening nub, ever so softly. Bella trembled and arched even further into my mouth. I pulled back a little and repeated the soft action twice more.

Bella's head fell back against the wall and she grabbed at my hair pulling my face into her quivering sex.

"Edward, please…." She whimpered.

I moved my hands to hold her hips fast, as this time I flattened my tongue and slowly and with more force than before, licked directly above the hard nub, over and over. Bella's legs started to shake and I pressed her back into the wall to steady her for my next onslaught.

When Bella had stopped shaking, I pressed my lips against her sex and sucked her clit into my mouth, flicking it repeatedly with my tongue. Bella had started a low keening earlier while her fingers were twisted almost painfully in my hair, tugging on it and chanting quietly, "…yes…yes…yes…oh yes there…right there…yessss," the last word almost ground out from the depths of her throat, it was so low and gravelly.

I sensed she was on the edge, so I gradually eased off until only the tip of my tongue was teasing her again with slightly more pressure this time. Bella was on her toes, her legs taut and her head was thrown back. She was holding her breath and pressing herself into my mouth, her grip on my hair almost painful, when suddenly, she fell over the edge and came, almost silently with her mouth open and her eyelids fluttering..

And then she collapsed into my arm's taking deep gulping breaths.

"Edward, oh…my…GOD…that was…ungh…no words can describe…oh…" she panted into my shoulder.

"It was my pleasure, baby," I whispered into her hair, holding her against me and stroking her back soothingly.

Bella chuckled, "Edward, I am pretty sure that it was my pleasure, but I promise to return the favor as soon as my limbs start working again. Just now though, I feel like a big bowl of jello."

I gathered her into my arms and hugged her closely. "No need to rush, sweetheart. We've got all the time in the world."

We sat there for a while until I felt Bella shiver. She was completely naked in my arms and I was still wearing everything except my dinner jacket. I was just about to scoop Bella up and get her under the covers when she started to push my shirt off my shoulders.

"Whoa…what are you doing, Bella?"

"You're wearing too many clothes, Edward. I'm going to take them off," Bella uttered in exasperation, as she pushed away from my lap a little and continued to divest me of my shirt. Her hands lingered on my flexing arms as my hands reached out and palmed her breasts, lifting and squishing them together as my thumbs flicked at the hard nubs.

All thoughts of the cool air were forgotten when Bella's fingers caressed my chest, her fingernails lightly scratching through the scattering of hair on her way down to undo my belt. My dick was straining against the material of my trousers by this time, anxious to be held in her bare hands.

After Bella's repeated attempts to undo my belt with shaking hands, I reached out and scooped her up into my arms. When I reached the bed, I placed her feet gently on the floor and leaned down to pull down the covers. I turned, picked her up and placed her on the bed, pulling the covers up to keep her warm.

In a few moves, I had removed my belt, undone my trousers and pulled them down along with my boxer briefs to pool at my feet. When I stepped out of my trousers, Bella flipped open the covers and grabbed my tie, which was still loosely tied around my neck, pulling me onto the bed. Once I was sprawled by her side, she flipped the covers back over us and pressed her body into mine with a shiver before claiming my lips in a heated kiss.

I groaned into her mouth as my naked length pressed against her soft skin and she wiggled her hips, teasing me with the slickness between her thighs. After a moment she pulled slightly away before kissing my chin, then my chest and was wriggling to go lower when I pulled her back up to plunge my tongue into her pouting mouth.

"Baby, I would truly love to feel your lips around me, licking me and sucking me, but what I want most right now is to be inside you, buried deep within your body. Is that okay?" I asked her, looking deep into her eyes and bringing her hand down to circle my straining cock as proof of my need for her.

"I haven't done this in a long time and I don't think I will last very long if you take me into your mouth." I groaned at the feel of her hands stroking me softly.

Bella's expressive chocolate eyes widened for a second and then she nodded, her tongue flicking out to lick her lips. "Yes."

I took her face in my hands and kissed her gently, almost chastely on her lips. "Thank you, Bella" I whispered.

Without taking my eyes off her, I stretched my arm back, feeling around on the floor to locate my trousers. I pulled them up to me and took my wallet out of the back pocket. Inside I knew were some condoms that had been in there since I had lived in Chicago. I extracted one and tossed my wallet onto the bedside table.

I was just about to open the packet and slide the condom on when I panicked. _Shit! What if the used by date had expired? Holy hell no…no…no! That would be just too cruel._

In the dim light, I was having difficulty making out the grooves in the packet so I angled the packet closer to the light and squinting, read off the date under my breath.

"Um…Edward, you're not looking for instructions, are you? When you said that it had been a while…you didn't mean this was your first time, did you?" Bella tentatively asked, biting her bottom lip.

"What, no! Bella, I am twenty eight years old and I am not a virgin, trust me. It's just been a little over six months since I have been intimate with anyone and I was just checking the expiry date on the condom so we didn't have an accident." I huffed.

Bella's chucking didn't help. My ego deflated rapidly. If Bella had even thought for a minute that I was a virgin, maybe I was losing my touch. Maybe…_no way_! I was not imagining Bella's face when she climaxed a few minutes earlier.

"Edward, don't look so worried. I was just teasing you," she chuckled. "I am one hundred percent confident that you know your way around the bedroom judging from the mega climax you just gave me in the hallway."

I harrumphed, pulled her back into my chest as I reached around and squeezed her breasts in my hands. My lengthening manhood rocked into her luscious backside. When I bit her earlobe lightly, I whispered into her neck, "I can guarantee I know exactly what to do with my weapon, Ms Swan, and it won't discharge until I satisfy your every desire."

Bella grunted and her sweet ass pushed back into me. "Hmmm, promise?"

"Absolutely, Ms Swan!" I murmured as I quickly sheathed my cock in the thankfully still functioning condom, and slid just the tip into her warmth from behind.

"Oh, Bella…baby, you are so tight and warm, mmm…it feels so good." I moaned into her neck as she pressed back up into my groin, taking more of me into her slick flesh.

My hold on her breasts tightened as I pushed into her deeper and deeper until my thickness was fully sheathed inside her. Then I just stayed there for a moment, tranquil, feeling her slick walls close around me and grip me as I pulsed within her in time with my heartbeat.

"Bella," I whispered into her ear, "Kiss me, baby."

In response to my plea, Bella arched back into me bringing one of her arms over to grasp my hair. She pulled my head around a little to meet her waiting lips. As my tongue entered the warm cavern of her mouth and twined with her tongue, my free arm slid down from her side and pulled her lower leg open to drape it over my own.

Now, her sex was open and exposed to my plucking fingers as I fucked her slowly and deeply from behind. I had never had sex in this position before. It was so intimate, my body curved around and inside hers, thrusting slowly and forcefully. Bella's moans intermingled with mine, as feelings I had never known assaulted me.

My heart was beating irregularly, fluttering with each breath she took, with each stroke inside of her. I just wanted to please her, to bring her pleasure like she had never known so that she would never tire of me, would stay with me, would love me. _What!_

I stilled for a moment at the direction of my thoughts. _I hardly know her; I couldn't be in love with her. Could I? _

Bella wriggled against me, rocking on my cock, whimpering, "So close…so close, Edward…please don't stop," halting my errant thoughts in their tracks.

"Sorry, love," I whispered as I pressed my lips to hers once more and resumed the steady pace of our lovemaking, picking up the pace of my thrusts to the sound of Bella's cries of completion. As she shuddered and bucked under my fingers, I held her firmly and drove into her harder and deeper until I could barely think straight from the sensations she engendered in my body.

I came harder and longer than I could ever remember before. Pulsing and spurting into Bella's warmth over and over until I lay spent, gripping her even more tightly than when we had started. My pulsing cock had sent Bella over the edge again and she lay gasping in my arms, her eyes closed and her body limp.

If it hadn't been for the need to get rid of the rather full condom, I could quite happily have stayed there inside of her, wrapped around her. But I had to get up and dispose of the bucket loads of cum I had just shot into her. Bella was almost asleep when I shifted slightly and withdrew, Bella emitting a whining noise as I did so. I kissed her gently on her forehead and moved off to the bathroom, disposing of the condom in the bin under the sink.

It was cold and I scooted back into the bed and under the covers drawing Bella back into my chest. She hummed in pleasure and kissed my shoulder before slipping into a deep sleep. I thought I would be following shortly thereafter but sleep eluded me as I pondered the revelations I had made as we were making love. _Yes, that's right, making love._ It hadn't been sex, not from the first moment I had laid eyes on her.

We went on our first official date two days later to a little Italian bistro just a few blocks from both our apartments, called Bella Italia. I had passed it every day on the way to work and I'd always wanted to go but never got around to it until now.

It was small and intimate, dark with fluttering candles, and perfect for our date. Bella chose Mushroom Ravioli and she laughed at me when I chose a simple Spaghetti Bolognaise. But I loved it and defended my choice staunchly, encouraging her to sample from my plate. I even admitted that Lady and the Tramp was my favorite movie when I was five or six and she smiled knowingly at me before licking my lip of some stray pasta sauce and kissing me.

That night we stayed in my apartment and surfaced sometime late on Saturday afternoon, only to grab a late lunch from the deli down the street and then sunk back into my bed to watch black and white movies all afternoon and into the early evening, wrapped in each other's arms.

Many weekends were spent in similar fashion and on other weekends we would mix it up a little. Emmett and Rosalie, from the conference where we met, had become a couple and also very good friends. We spent a lot of time with them going to the movies, going to pubs and playing pool or just hanging out shooting the breeze.

A few of my new friends on the force played in a band at one of the regular haunts and we hung out there some nights. Occasionally I would fill in when one of the band members was unavailable but I declined to become a full time band member. I was able to fill in any of the positions, piano, guitar and even vocals, although I really preferred not to be centre-stage on the mic.

Bella loved when I was up on stage. Her face would light up and she would be so proud of me. And let me tell you, when we escaped to one of our apartments afterwards, the sex was super hot. I had me my own little groupie.

We had only been dating a few months when I was on a case involving a jeweler. As I sat there in his back room interviewing the witness, I looked over and spotted the perfect ring to ask Bella to marry me with. It was a champagne diamond in a simple setting.

I knew we hadn't been dating for long. But I had no reason to wait. I knew in my heart that first time we had made love that she was it for me. I had no doubts in my mind. We fitted together, it was easy between us. She was perfect.

I planned the big night for the following weekend.

The band was playing in the restaurant at the Library Hotel on Madison Ave and we were seated at a table just in front of the stage. After Bella and I had finished our main meals, I excused myself from the table and circled around behind the dinner crowd onto the side of the stage.

As arranged with the band beforehand, the lead singer, Jake, moved off to the side of the stage along with their piano player, Quill. I took my place at the piano and moved the microphone resting on the lid closer to me.

Jake announced me and I watched Bella's eyes flick from wandering around the restaurant to zoom straight to me with one of her eyebrows raised. I just smiled and started to move my fingers over the keys announcing to the crowd that the song I was playing was to my girl, Bella.

As I played the opening bars of _You Are So Beautiful_ by Joe Cocker, Bella's eyes widened and she smiled. It was one of her favorite songs.

_You are so beautiful to me….._

As I sang to her and her alone, I contemplated the words in the song and why I had chosen it for tonight. Bella was..._ everything I hoped for. _She did bring so much…_joy and happiness…_into my life. She was beautiful to me._  
_

I finished the song, never taking my eyes off hers.

"Bella, you are everything I need and could ever hope for. I just have a little question I need to ask you."

As I stood up from the piano, I reached into my pocket and extracted the little black jewelry box. As I stepped from the stage, I opened the box and went down on bended knee in front of a rather startled and blushing Bella. Taking her hand in mine I looked deeply into her eyes.

"Bella, I know it hasn't been very long, but you have to know that I haven't ever felt this way about anyone before. From the moment our hands touched for the very first time, I felt a spark ignite that I know will never dim between us. It is unique. I love you with all of my heart, Bella and I would be honored if you would agree to come live with me and be my lover, my wife, my everything."

As Bella sat there stunned, blinking back tears, my heart stopped, counting out every second she remained silent. And then finally, she nodded.

My heart rejoiced and thundered in my chest to the sound of clapping all around.

"You will?" I checked.

"Yes, Edward, I will live with you and be your loving wife, plagiarist." She teased through happy tears.

I kissed the tips of her fingers and then slid on the ring and then kissed that too. "Well, it doesn't hurt to get inspiration from some of the great poets, my love and Marlowe, Raleigh and Donne all seemed to know what they were talking about."

I was so happy. I was happier than I had ever been. Bella made my life complete. If only I could have a good night's sleep and not be disturbed night after night by the nightmares. I still couldn't believe that Bella slept through all the thrashing and shuddering. I would wake up some nights with a start, wrapped up in the sheets and sweating as Bella would slumber on beside me, dead to the world.

A week after I had asked Bella to marry me, she called me all excited at work and told me that Jasper had called and that he had a furlough from West Point for a few days and was going to come visit her. She was so excited for us to meet.

Jasper was apparently Bella's best friend from school. I hadn't met him yet because he had been on a foreign tour before getting the job at West Point and his hours had been very demanding. I was curious to meet Jasper as Bella talked about him all the time. From what I could gather, he was gay and they didn't get to see each other very often and Bella missed him a lot.

I hadn't really spent much time wondering about what Jasper looked like but I guessed given his persuasion, he might be a little on the effeminate side. But then again, how would he have survived in the army if he was? I put it out of my mind as it seemed I would be meeting him soon enough.

After work the next day, I grabbed some beers and Chinese takeout on the way over to Bella's and arrived just a few minutes late. As I knocked on the door, Bella opened it and then stepped aside to introduce me to Jasper Whitlock, her best friend.

I had only taken two steps into the room, when I looked up and just stopped. Before me was a very tall, very good looking, blond man in khaki trousers and a black short sleeved shirt. I saw the hint of a tattoo just poking out of the sleeve on his right arm. I felt the breath knocked out of me. This blond god of a man was best friends with my fiancé.

And then he looked up at me and his cerulean blue eyes just seemed to see right inside me and I shivered.

We moved forward to greet each other and when my hand reached out to shake his, I could feel an energy flowing between us the closer we came to touching. Then bam, our hands met and as we shook, a spark flared between us. I snatched my hand back and rubbed my fingers as if they had been burned.

That had only happened to me once before in my life. It had happened when I met Bella Swan and it had been a sign for me that she was the one.

**End Note: Apart from writing a lot, I have been caught up in a few really great fics :**

**Empty Panes and Pretty Things by AydenMorgen (Wow, angsty, romantic, sexy and funny – Bella and Edward)**

**Said and Done by ICMezzo (This has the sweetest, clueless vampire Edward who falls head over heels in love with a human Jasper)**


	5. Chapter 5 Sparks

**A/N: **

**The Twilight Series and its characters belong to S. Meyer. The ideas for this story belong to me so that I can make them do what I want.**

**A huge thank you to my wonderful beta, Beans827, for picking up all of my grammatical errors and apparently poor knowledge of anatomy. If it wasn't for her, you would be navigating through a few too many commas and a lemon involving a Bella with exceptionally long stretchy arms…oops**

**And thankyou to MaggieMay14 for pre-reading and making sure I am heading in the right direction….or at least one that will not make you shake your heads and say wtf!**

**Chapter 5** – **Sparks**

**~Edward~**

As Jasper stood in front of me, his hand still clasped in mine, a look of surprise and bewilderment crossed his features as he greeted me. His eyes dilated as he breathed in sharply, and then dropped my hand as if burned. Had he felt it too?

The tips of my fingers tingled where they had made contact with Jasper's warm, slightly calloused hands. I rubbed at them distractedly, trying to make sense of what had just happened. The spark that had arced between us, quite frankly shocked me into a stunned silence. That very same electricity had coursed through me the first time I had touched Bella. I had never felt that kind of connection with anyone else but her. Until now!

_What the hell!_

Everything seemed to slow down as soon as I had laid eyes on Jasper. Although it had been less than a minute since I had entered Bella's apartment, it felt like I had been staring gauchely at him for long drawn out moments. I was stunned at how ridiculously good looking this man was, how positively possessive I felt when I finally noticed his free hand clasped around my Bella's hand from when she had dragged him over to meet me.

I was surprised at the feral growl inside my head. _Mine! _

I'd never felt threatened before around other men with whom Bella was acquainted. She was very vocal and obvious about her love for me and had been from the minute we met. For the first time, however, I felt nervous. Bella had only ever spoken with affection for Jasper but it was hard to think rationally, when faced with your fiancé's best friend who was more gorgeous than any man had a right to be.

I wasn't sure how she had resisted Jasper's temptations for all these years. Even I could see how hot he was.

Bella's voice permeated my musings and I was fascinated to see Jasper's open face become a little closed off, his chiselled jaw clenching when Bella was introducing me as her fiancé. His blue eyes had darted to mine before returning to Bella's. Was that hurt I could see in his eyes?

_Had Bella not told him anything about me or simply__ not told him that we were now engaged?_

I began to get a little worried. Was Jasper upset because Bella had not confided in him and he was hurt that he had been excluded? Or, was there more to their relationship than she had told me? Bella had told me that Jasper was her very best friend; he had always looked out for her. He was very important to her.

Before my paranoid delusions got the better of me, I moved in to the kitchen, put the boxes of Chinese takeout on the counter, extracted three cold beers from the box, and placed the rest in the refrigerator for later. I grabbed the beers I had placed on the counter and walked back into the living room. I handed one cold drink to Bella with a kiss, and the other to Jasper, our fingers grazing on the exchange. Bottles clinked together as Jasper passed on his congratulations to us both.

His eyes were devoid of emotion now, however, he had a wide smile plastered on his face as he kidded around with Bella about keeping me a secret. My jaw dropped when he continued joking that he thought it was because Bella was worried that if he had seen me before she had, he might have snatched me up first. I chose to ignore the little catch in my breath at his words, but I did feel somewhat relieved when I remembered Jasper was gay. Bella had told me ages ago, but that fact had completely slipped my mind when faced with the sight of Bella hanging off his toned and muscular body.

Bella chuckled at his joke but there was something in his eyes that said he was acting the clown to cover his real feelings upon meeting me. Bella seemed oblivious to the undercurrents and I guess that didn't surprise me. She was a happy soul, always smiling, never looking past the surface, and that suited me just fine. She was a breath of fresh air, always looking at the positives and never letting things drag her down or for that matter, drag me down. She was so good for me.

As we sat around the table drinking, talking and stuffing ourselves on the Chinese food I had brought, I watched the interaction between Jasper and Bella. I could tell that they were very fond of each other; both comfortable with showing affection for each other and talking animatedly of their time at school. Bella recounted how Jasper had listened to her for hours gushing about her first boyfriend, some guy named Mike Newton, even though she was pretty sure that Jasper had a crush on him too.

Jasper had looked at her in shock at her words, startled enough to blurt out, "I never had a crush on that weasel. Seriously, Swan. You are delusional." He rolled his eyes at her and shook his head.

Bella blushed beautifully, "Jasper Whitlock, don't you lie to me. You spent hours talking about Mike with me. You so too had a crush."

"Bella Swan, sometimes you are so clueless. I talked to you about Mike because that's who you wanted to talk about and that's what friends do! Mike fucking lameass Newton was not the person I had a crush on in our senior year!"

Bella looked crestfallen for a minute, "Oh…of course…that slutty whore, Lauren." She snarked back at Jasper.

_Hang on a second. __Did Bella say that Jasper had a thing for a slutty whore called Lauren ? That doesn't sound like a fucking gay boy to me!_

Bella looked down at her hands clasped on the table top and hid behind her curtain of hair for a minute, completely missing Jasper rolling his eyes at her again. But I did not. I suddenly knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Jasper had meant Bella.

_Ohhhh...Jasper swung both ways. Bella conveniently left out that little nugget of information! _

_This was not good news._

Bella finally looked up and glared at Jasper, before snarling at him. "Jasper, I've never understood what you saw in that skank. That bitch hated my guts and made my life miserable. I'm still a little pissed at you."

Jasper reached out his hand and gripped Bella's fingers which were clenched into a fist. "Okay, okay, I admit that hooking up with Lauren was probably a big mistake. Are you happy now?"

"Probably a big mistake, Jasper?" Bella questioned.

I burst into laughter as Jasper fluttered his eyelashes at Bella, which was completely at odds with his very masculine presence. "Are you two seriously still arguing about a hook-up that happened ten years ago?"

Bella and Jasper turned towards me at my words, both looking at me rather sheepishly. Jasper shrugged. "It's what we do; we reminisce about the good ole days." He said in his deep southern drawl.

I was almost certain by the end of that first night that Jasper still did, in fact, have that crush on Bella. She, I was certain, had absolutely no idea. I comforted myself with the knowledge that if Jasper hadn't told Bella by now of his feelings then he was never going to, for whatever reason. I briefly wondered why he never had.

I don't mind telling you that I was hesitant about leaving them alone at Bella's apartment the next morning, but I had to head off to work and the thought that Bella was oblivious to Jasper's feelings, made it marginally easier to leave them. I made it through the few days Jasper was in town by becoming quite good friends with the guy. What is that saying again? _Keep your friends close and people who fancy your fiancé closer._

So that's what I did. I planned ways to get closer to Jasper, to get to know him and reassure myself that he had no designs on my Bella. In following this plan though, I found that we had quite a bit in common. It turned out that I actually liked spending time with him. Bella was so happy that we got on so well. She didn't say anything, but I could see her sitting there in the chair watching us joke around and get lost in long involved conversations about books, classic boys' movies and favorite bands. Her shining eyes and the little smile hovering around her mouth was enough to tell me how she felt about her two favorite men hitting it off.

We both played a few instruments so we jammed one night at my apartment. Jasper hadn't brought his guitar with him so I lent him my Epiphone, while I played my beloved _f-hole_ Gibson jazz guitar. _I fucking loved that guitar._ Jasper was good and we fell into playing together as if we had been playing for years. We played some jazz favorites, moved on to classic rock with even the odd White Stripes song thrown in. Jasper had the long, nimble fingers that made a great guitarist, stretching along the frets with ease.

Bella cried when Jasper left and he looked a little distraught himself, promising her that he would be able to visit more often now that he had the West Point posting. I will even admit to feeling a little bereft myself, having unexpectedly grown to consider him a friend in the few short days he had been in New York with us. Again, I refused to think too much into it when Jasper clasped me against him in a man hug, and held on to me a fraction longer than was customary.

A few short weeks later, Bella had sublet her own apartment and had moved into mine, transforming it from a stark bachelor pad, to a warm and comfortable home with bookcases overflowing with books and poetry, throw rugs and cushions and art on the previously bare walls.

We had chosen to share my apartment for a couple of reasons, not least because I owned it, but it was also much bigger than Bella's and in a great location. It was difficult to reconcile how walking in that door each evening could be so different just because Bella was there now.

Before I met her, I would arrive home late to a cold and empty apartment, usually heat up some cold pizza for dinner, then sit in front of the television watching mindless programs, delaying for as long as possible the need to head off to bed, to sleep, to dream, to scream.

Now, more often than not, Bella would be home before me, waiting for me and I couldn't help but compare the full and happy life I had with her to the empty, meaningless life I had led in Chicago.

Tonight, as I eagerly exited the elevator as it stopped at my floor, I could smell the tangy aroma of the meal she was preparing wafting down the hallway outside of the apartment, the scent of chili, coriander and ginger hitting me full force when I opened the door. The smoky jazz notes played softly from the speakers scattered throughout the living room as I discarded my suit jacket on the back of the couch and took off my tie. I looked up as I rounded the corner to the kitchen, in the process of unbuttoning my business shirt. My eyes were treated to the sight of Bella facing the kitchen island, a little tank top and boy shorts, next to nothing, swaying to the music. It would be an innocent act to most eyes, but to mine the sight of her hips moving to the music was sex incarnate.

It was all I could do not to ravish her the second I walked in the door every night. My senses were appeased slightly by the opportunity for my arms to slide around Bella from behind, pulling her into me while kissing her neck and swaying with her to the music.

"Hello, beautiful," I whispered into the soft skin of her neck and like every night, she would breathe me in deeply, cup my cheek and reply, "Hey there, handsome." Corny, I know, but we couldn't help ourselves; we were crazy about each other.

"Whatcha making?" I quizzed, resting my chin on her shoulder and peeking into the pot she was stirring conscientiously. "Mmm…Thai?"

Bella nodded, "It's a Thai Laksa soup with prawns, fish and scallops. Would you like a taste?" I nodded vigorously, tempted by the delicious smells emanating from the pot. Bella took a spoon from the drawer, scooped it into the soup and then swiveling slightly, lifted the spoon to my mouth for a taste.

As soon as my lips closed around the spoon, the flavor exploded on my tongue. I licked my lips. "Oh fuck, Bella, that's sensational! That is so much better than reheated pizza. More?_"_

"Nope, you will have to wait. You'll see…it will taste even better when I add the other ingredients at the end." Bella pushed me gently away as she leaned over the pot again stirring. I responded by wrapping myself around her even more closely than I had been before.

"How much longer, Bella?" I moaned against the shell of her ear, as I ground myself against her scantily clad bottom, palming her generous, braless breasts hidden beneath her tank top. I was hungry for more than just Bella's cooking.

Bella ground back against me, panting with want for a split second, before pulling away and scolding me. "Edward, no! Stop tempting me. I can't turn off this meal and retreat to the bedroom with you. It won't reheat like the meal I cooked last night. The seafood will spoil and I have spent ages on it. It will be ready in less than ten minutes. Everything else is ready to go; I just need to keep stirring the soup." She huffed.

_Perfect! God she was stunning when she was all flustered and I had plans to make her even more so._

"Okay, I promise I won't drag you off to the bedroom until after dinner. How does that sound…hmm…Bella?" I crooned into her neck while giving her open mouthed kisses down the arched length of her neck.

_I wasn't lying. What I wanted to do to Bella could be achieved right here in the kitchen!_

I dragged my teeth along the tendon in the join between her neck and shoulder and Bella slumped against me moaning, "Edwaaaard…mmm…no…you promised."

"Shhh…keep stirring, baby…I'm not taking you in the bedroom," I nipped her collarbone with my teeth, dropped one of my hands pressing it against her mound through sopping panties. "I'm going to take you right here!"

Bella's nipples hardened into tight little beads in my hand and she let out a moan of defeat, pushing her ass back into my perpetually hard length. I wasted no time in grinding back against her and dipping my fingers beneath the waistband of her panties. Her pussy lips were bare and slick with her arousal. "Oh baby…you're so wet for me," I ground out, my own arousal increasing tenfold with the feel of her need for me coating my fingers.

"I'm always wet for you, Edward." Bella moaned as I circled my middle finger lightly around her swollen and sensitive nub before slipping lower and inserted first one finger and then another into her. She moaned and ground down on my hand as I pumped into her warmth.

"Bella, stir the soup, honey." I whispered in her ear a few minutes later when I noticed her distraction and the spoon sliding further into the pot, unattended.

To help her focus for a minute, I withdrew my fingers from her warm body and fell backwards laughing when Bella yelled out, "Fuck the soup, Edward. Just take me to our bedroom and fuck me."

"Tsk…tsk, Bella, don't make me break my promise." I chided her softly. Once she had picked up the spoon, I started placing soft kisses down the length of her spine while peeling the lace boy shorts down her long, toned legs. My lips followed the progression of the lace until finally they were free and I flung them across the room.

Running my hands up her muscular calves, I leaned forward on my knees and gave her an open mouth kiss on the sensitive skin on the back of her knee. When her legs buckled slightly I nudged her right leg to the side so that she was more open to me and I could smell her deepening arousal up close.

_Fuck me, she smelled good! Good enough to eat!_

I needed to taste her now. "Bella, honey, lean forward a little bit, please." I ground out as my knees locked against her ankles, holding her legs open for me. I unzipped my trousers and freed my aching cock from its confines, stroking slowly up and down the hard length almost subconsciously.

She complied with my request with a moan and I wasted no time in reaching up and sliding a thumb into her folds, now bared to me as she tipped forward, gripping the island with both hands. I parted her slickness and held her open, first for my lips as I kissed the soft wet skin of her sex and then my questing tongue as I drank in her sweet nectar before sliding into her warmth. Bella gasped and dropped her head against her hands clenching the edge of the island, the angle making it easier for my tongue to reach further inside her, fucking her with great alacrity.

Bella's moans were music to my ears, drowning out the soft jazz from the other room. I was so consumed with the task at hand that I started in surprise when Bella muttered something about my cock. I had to strain to hear her whispered words that she loved to watch me touch myself, to watch my hands slide up and down and tug at my balls. That it excited her and made her clit quiver. _Holy Hell! _ How could you say no to that? I pumped my cock with renewed vigor, my hips lifting and my hardness sliding through my slick fingers until I was grunting with pleasure. When I heard the catch in her breath and the whispered, "Oh fuck…so hot," my fingers slipped down and wrapped around my balls, then back up again, sliding harder and faster now with the dribble of pre-cum I leaked. It would not be long until I was coming if we continued on in the same vein. I didn't want to come all over the floorboards in the kitchen though; I wanted to be buried deep inside Bella.

"Bella, soup!" I reminded her as I stood and returned to my position wrapped around her from behind. She had whined softly as I had removed my tongue from her nether regions but sighed contentedly when it was replaced with the fingers that I had removed from around my dick. I thrust two fingers inside her in a slow and gentle rhythm as she stirred the pot a few times. I reached around her and lowered the heat on the stove a little more. I wasn't going to deviate from my plan to have Bella before dinner, but give me a break, the soup she was cooking smelled absolutely fucking amazing and I didn't want to spoil it by burning the shit out of it.

I couldn't wait any more and Bella felt the same, judging by the feel of her arousal dripping over my fingers. "Are you ready for me, baby?" I whispered in her ear as I slid my rock hard and straining cock up and down her bare slit. I barely waited for the slight nod of her head before plunging myself inside her, right to the hilt. _Fuck but nothing feels better than this._

We groaned in unison at the feeling of being fully joined as I rocked against her, brushing her sweet spot over and over, until she couldn't take any more and pleaded with me to 'fuck her hard'. I complied readily, my hands holding her hips in place as I thrust up into her heavenly tightness, my moans muffled against the skin of her back.

My balls started to tighten in warning of my impending release. I anchored Bella even tighter against me, wrapping one arm tightly around her waist while I slid the other into her swollen folds. Her nub announced its readiness to come by bulging against my fingers as I first circled and then pinched. Bella's legs buckled as I knew they would and she issued a cry and then a long keen as I continued to thrust into her, extending her orgasm as I reached my own, releasing in thick white streams within her.

We stood locked in each others arms for a moment catching our breaths until the timer on the stove brought us back to our senses. Reluctantly, I released Bella and as I moved back, I stumbled over my pants and briefs lying forgotten around my ankles. I was still wearing my shirt, just, but it was completely unbuttoned and hanging half off one shoulder.

Bella giggled, "Sir, I'm not sure if you're appropriately dressed to eat at this restaurant. The rules clearly state that all male patrons should be wearing a tie!"

I smirked at Bella's joke and left the room for a moment, returning completely naked except for my tie, knotted loosely around my neck.

"Is this more acceptable, ma'am?" I swept into a bow.

Bella nodded her head, checking my body out from head to toe. "Good," I responded. "Because your appetizer was delicious, I can't wait to try the main course." I laughed as I scooped her up in my arms and hugged her tightly.

Halfway through dinner, Bella mentioned to me that Jasper had called during the day and was coming in to town tomorrow afternoon and staying with us overnight. He had some recruitment event in town the next day. The mention of Jasper's visit didn't fill me with dread as I thought it would. I would never have guessed that I would feel this comfortable around him so quickly given my concerns about his feelings for Bella. I actually really liked him and was looking forward to seeing him again.

That was until later that night when I overheard Bella dreaming about Jasper.

I had been restless all night. The bad dreams had been on the fringes of my mind whenever my eyes closed and I lurched to wakefulness each time to avoid getting dragged in deeper. It was during one of these insomniac episodes that I heard Bella murmuring, something she did quite often while she was sleeping. Most of the time, it was all gobbledygook but, on the odd occasion, a clear word or sentence would emerge, most often sections of law, bits of a shopping list, my name and that she loved me.

Bella had been silent for a little while when she caught my attention. I had been lying on my back with my hands linked behind my head, just staring up at the ceiling, willing myself to go back to sleep. My mind snapped to attention when Bella started to moan softly and arch sensuously in her sleep. "Mmm…ohhh…yes…more…"

My body reacted to Bella's sighs and I curled my body around hers, moving my hands lovingly up and around her chest, fondling Bella's soft warm breasts. Her body was warm and pliant in the cocoon of the bed. Her moaning increased and she pressed her chest further into my hands while jutting her backside into my growing erection. I surged against her ass and couldn't help but grind against her soft sleep-warmed skin.

My cock was becoming painfully hard and I hoped that Bella would awaken and we could act out whatever she was dreaming of so vividly. For now though I contented myself with the incredible feeling of Bella seeking me out in her sleep. "Mmm, Edward. Your cock...hard…ungh!

_That's right baby, my cock is hard for you!_

I was smiling at her little quirks, when all of a sudden I wasn't.

"Oh Jasper, yes baby, fuck my ass with your huge cock! You know I love it."

_Fuck me! Did Bella just say, as clear as a bell, that she loved Jasper fucking her ass as she moaned like a porn star?_

I sat up in bed in shock, my heart clenching in pain to hear the woman I loved remembering the feel of another man inside her body.

My fingers clenched around the sheets and my heart was pounding. Bella started moaning again and I tried to get away from the sound, but got caught up in the bedding. This time it was my name she moaned and I paused as she muttered over and over that she loved me before adding two little whispered words, "Jasper…past."

I sat there for hours, numb, going over and over what I had heard. Wondering how Bella truly felt about Jasper and about me. Why hadn't she ever mentioned, even once, that she and Jasper had been intimate? Doubts started creeping in about whether Bella truly loved me but I managed to nip those thoughts in the bud fairly quickly. Bella had never given me any reason to doubt how she felt about me.

Eventually, I drifted into a troubled sleep from sheer exhaustion and by the time I had woken, Bella had already left our apartment for an early breakfast meeting. I had had less than three hours sleep which contributed to the deep black circles under my eyes, born out of exhaustion. Luckily, I had a couple of days off after putting in some long hours on a big fraud case and had planned to sleep in and relax inside the apartment all day.

I tried to go back to sleep to catch up on some much needed rest but images matching Bella's dream kept flitting through my mind. Bella bent over the kitchen island just like last night but instead of it being me that pounded into her from behind, it was Jasper's muscular flanks, flexing and thrusting behind her.

I forced myself out of bed and away from the torture of my imaginings and after taking a quick shower, sat myself down in front of the upright piano in the living room. From a very young age, whenever I needed to think or to solve a problem, I had gravitated towards the piano. Playing took me away to a different plane which just involved me and the music, soothing me like nothing else could.

Normally playing would bring me some peace or clarify some decision I needed to make. Today, it did neither. I couldn't get the image of Bella with Jasper out of my head and what it meant. _Did it mean anything? _If it was just a dream out of nowhere and had never happened in real life, did that mean that Bella harbored some unfulfilled sexual feelings for Jasper? If the scenario had in fact take place, why would Bella lead me to believe that Jasper was no more than a friend? Had Bella been with Jasper, that way, after she met me?

The final question on which I dwelt was the one that scared me the most – why the fuck did I get a fucking hard-on every time I pictured Jasper fucking Bella?

I felt like I was having an anxiety attack. My hands were sweaty, my heart was beating erratically and on top of all that, I felt like my head was going to explode. I tried to breathe deeply to calm my mind, but it wasn't working. Jasper is flying in tonight. What the fuck am I going to do?

Should I confront Bella before he arrives? Should I tell her I got called in to work and then stay at a hotel until Jasper leaves in the morning? Should I say nothing and just watch them closely for an indication of where things lay, no pun intended, before I confronted them? _Fuck, when had I become such an indecisive bastard?_

I moved into the kitchen to make a sandwich, which ended up sitting forgotten on the counter as I sat there in turmoil. My cell jumped and danced on the kitchen counter, vibrating next to my hand, scaring the hell out of me, lost in my thoughts as I was. I still had no clue about what to do with the Bella/Jasper situation when I saw that the text was from Bella. The message made the decision for me. Bella was letting me know that a new case had come in that required her to work late and she hoped that I wouldn't mind hanging out with Jasper on my own tonight.

Perfect. I was a master at extracting confessions from unsuspecting suspects, I could find out what I wanted to know from Jasper tonight, after a few beers.

Jasper turned up on the doorstep of our apartment at 6pm on the dot. Military man and all that he was, he was never late. I suggested a few beers down at the local bar and then pizza. He readily agreed and after shooting the breeze with him for a while, I led with what I thought was a fairly innocuous question.

"So, Jasper, Bella hasn't mentioned whether you are dating anyone right now, but you know you are more than welcome to bring a friend when you stay with us, you know that, right?"

_So maybe I wasn't being that subtle!_

"No, I'm not seeing anyone at the moment, Edward. But thank you for your hospitality." Jasper drawled, looking a little uncomfortable. Or maybe I was reading too much into it.

"It must be tough having any kind of committed relationship when you are away for such long periods." I continued, feeling out of my depth talking about relationships with another guy. "Do you have a hookup in every country like the cliché suggests?"

Yeah, well it turns out that getting a confession from Jasper was more than easy since he knew Bella so well and guessed almost immediately where I was going with this conversation.

"Bella talked in her sleep about me, didn't she?" Jasper said out of the blue, leaning forward, placing his strong, elegant fingers over my hand and looked piercingly into my eyes.

_How the fuck does he know that? Oh shit…oh fuck, he just bloody answered my question. He would only know that she talked in her sleep if he was with her when she was sleeping. In bed…together! Fuck!_

"The answer you're wondering about is yes, Edward. Bella and I have dated, very casually, but not since before you and Bella met. She has had eyes for no-one but you from that minute on. I can see how much she loves you. We are first and foremost and now, only friends."

"Um…ah…um," I stuttered out, in shock that Jasper was being so honest and forthright with me about the situation. "I had no idea that there was more to your relationship than simply friendship until I heard Bella dreaming last night. Why would she not tell me about the two of you?"

Jasper clasped my hand tighter and, in a weird way, it comforted me, his very presence calmed me. "Edward, I don't know why Bella didn't tell you the exact details of our former relationship. I can only surmise that she knew we would be spending time together and did not want to make things awkward between us. Plus, I've known Bella for a long time and as you probably know by now, Bella avoids any difficult situations or confrontations like the plague."

I agreed with Jasper's last statement completely. Bella was very agreeable, in fact so much so that I sometimes worried that she agreed with me to avoid any serious discussions or conflict between us. Finding out something so major about Bella and Jasper though made me a little bit worried about what other things Bella had not told me. _Hah! My inner voice sneered at me, talk about double standards, when are you going to tell Bella about your past! _I ignored that little voice once again, it's a different situation altogether.

"Edward, I want to assure you that you don't have anything to worry about with respect to Bella and me." Jasper said earnestly, his other hand lifting to clasp my shoulder. "Things only really started between us because we were both lonely and we consumed rather a lot of alcohol and weed one night. What we had is nothing compared to the way Bella loves you. I respect that and I am so happy that Bella has found someone to take care of her. She has been alone for too long."

I nodded my head at his words. Bella confirmed in her sleep that being with Jasper that way was in her past. Jasper confirmed in words that their sexual relationship was in the past. My future all hinged on trust. I wanted to marry Bella and spend the rest of my life with her. I just needed to trust that Bella wanted forever with me.

I had sent a text to Bella earlier to tell her where Jazz and I had gone and that we would see her at home. She must have gotten off work earlier than she thought she would, because at that moment, I saw her walk through the door to the pub. As soon as she saw the two of us, so close together, Jasper's hand still on my shoulder, her eyes softened and a wide smile graced her face. My heart flipped at the sight of her walking towards me and I knew then that nothing really mattered to me more than making Bella mine forever.

As Bella moved in to hug me, I looked at Jasper over her shoulder and saw his raised eyebrow, asking me if we were good now. I nodded, no words needed between us to say that this discussion was between us.

I wasn't completely stupid though. That night, with Jasper in the bedroom next door, I made love to Bella like it was our last night together. I was vocal with my appreciation of her talents; intense when I thrust into her beloved body, worshipping every inch of her and her screams of completion could not fail to be heard throughout our apartment.

End Note:

Some really great fics I have been reading lately, go read and leave them some love:

Rapture by AydenMorgen

I Caught Fire by Glitteratiglue

Bedroom Confessions by JandMsMommy


	6. Chapter 6 Camaraderie

**A/N: **

**The Twilight Series and its characters belong to S. Meyer. The ideas for this story belong to me so that I can make them do what I want.**

**A huge thank you to my wonderful beta, Beans827, for her magic on this fic making it look good and also her patience with me when I tell her that I have entered not one contest in September/October but 3 and a one-shot for the Fandom for Preemies compilation as well.**

**Thankyou to MaggieMay14 for pre-reading and making sure I am heading in the right direction….or at least have a direction that I'm heading…which there is btw.**

**And thank you so much for all of the great reviews as well as the alerts and favorites. You words and comments are great incentive to keep writing.**

**Chapter 6 – Camaraderie**

**(or of romance and bromance)**

**~Edward~**

Once Jasper was settled into West Point, he had a lot more free weekends and spent all of them with us in New York. I hadn't had a really close male friend for years, probably not since college, and Jasper surprisingly filled that role with little effort, despite his past with Bella. I'd known the boys from the work band for longer, and although they were all good mates, we usually only hung out on a group basis, never really one on one.

Jasper and I bonded over our love of music initially. Whenever he was in town, we spent hours together mucking around on my guitars and some of my other instruments. Hours disappeared as if they were mere minutes in his company. Jasper was a whizz at finger style blues guitar which I had only ever dabbled in before and we spent many an afternoon with Jasper teaching me some of his favorite old blues songs. He was a great teacher…very patient and focused. In return, I taught him some classical songs including a version of _Clare de Lune_ written for two guitars. It was one of my favorite pieces and sounded amazing with our two guitars harmonizing.

Bella was usually quite content to sit and listen or read a book while we jammed together. She refused to let me teach her, although I would've dearly loved to and I'd tried to convince her to let me a number of times over the last few months. She kept insisting that an old boyfriend had tried, but that she was all thumbs and she just wasn't coordinated enough. The boyfriend, James, had ended up frustrated with her and all they'd done was fight. She didn't want that to happen with us and she kept reminding me that she was more than happy to simply be my groupie.

Tonight, as usual, I gave in, probably because I _loved_ it when Bella wanted to role play…and holy hell my favorite was when she pretended to be my groupie. _So sue me…who wouldn't like their woman going all fangirl over them?_ Mostly our role playing was confined to the bedroom but on the odd occasion we played in public too. Bella put her heart and soul into the characters she assumed when we played, too much so on one particular night a month back. We laugh about it now, but at the time…

_One month earlier…_

The band and I had been playing a new venue for about an hour when I looked up in the middle of the set and saw Bella. Even then, six months after we'd started dating, my senses still leapt at the sight of her. I wasn't expecting her to even be there that night. She'd been working on a money laundering case and that morning had told me that she expected to be working late. As soon I spotted her in her getup though, I knew I was going to be in for a wild ride.

Bella looked so hot sitting there at the bar in her very short skirt riding up on her thighs and her knee high 'fuck me' boots. _God I loved those boots! _She had her hair pulled up smooth and tight into a ponytail and wore large silver hoop earrings that matched the shiny cluster of silver bangles on her wrists. Her eyes were dark and mysterious with long black lashes and her pouty beautiful lips were outlined in the darkest crimson.

I'd had to lower my bass guitar slightly to cover the effect that those ruby red lips had on my twitching cock. It responded like Pavlov's dog to the sight of Bella's red lipstick, always knowing that soon it would be sheathed inside the warm cavern of her mouth, those luscious lips wrapped tightly around its girth, working hard to bring pleasure and release.

Fifteen minutes later, during the band's break, I went to the bar to get us all drinks. I had purposely bypassed Bella when I took my position at the bar a few seats down and placed my order with the bartender. Bella had sidled up to my side less than a minute later and was standing there looking up at me through her long lashes, twirling the end of her ponytail through her fingers as she asked me whether the band took requests. I nodded and she leaned up, and with her lips brushing directly against my ear, she requested _Get Your Leg Up. _I couldn't help it; I groaned aloud, just thinking about the lyrics.

Bella had hung on my arm for the whole of the break, glaring at any other girl who even looked like she might approach me, then followed me back to stand in front of the stage to stare at me lasciviously, swaying to my music, licking her lips and basically eye-fucking me throughout the whole of the final set. It took all I had in me to concentrate on playing although I did repeat a verse twice at one point…the band recovering from my slip and following me almost effortlessly, all the while smirking at me knowingly, having been privy to Bella's playful nature on previous occasions.

To be fair to the paying customers, I dragged my eyes away from Bella's a few times to connect with the crowd, but before long, I always found my vision involuntarily shifting back to her again, unable to stay away. It was like that with us always, each drawn to the other despite the location and the company. It was like we were magnets pulling towards each other, unable and unwilling to fight against the powerful connection that existed between us.

The evening flew by and all too soon, we finished the final set. Bella disappeared to the back of the club and I lost sight of her for a while as I helped to pack up the equipment ready to load it into Eric's van, parked out back. The boys and I sat on the edge of the stage, having a wind down drink, surrounded by well-wishers and hangers-on, when I spotted Bella back at the bar where she winked at me. And my body reacted right on cue.

A little while later as we finished loading the van, I told the guys they were alright to head off as I would be going back home with Bella. The van was rounding the corner as I turned to re-enter the club only to find Bella leaning against the wall in the darkened alleyway waiting for me.

As I moved towards the door she lifted her hand and beckoned for me to come closer. "Hey, gorgeous," she drawled and took a drag of the cigarette between her crimson tipped fingers. Bella only smoked on the odd occasion and even though it was politically incorrect, I couldn't help but feel my cock stir at the sight of her cheeks hollowing as she inhaled the cigarette smoke and then released it in a stream towards me, through pursed crimson lips

"You were so awesome up there on stage tonight, good looking. You made me so hot and bothered when you were singing to me." She drawled adding a southern twang, a little reminiscent of Jasper's accent.

"Oh yeah," I answered back, getting fully on board with the game. "Well, maybe you'd better let me take care of that for you." I drawled back, raking my eyes down her torso, stopping to drool over the distended points of her nipples pressing against her silky shirt and sliver of soft pale skin I could see between the hem of her skirt and the top of her sexy boots. I couldn't help myself. I had to touch her, so I ran a finger around the top of the leather boot, stroking her soft skin with the pad of my thumb. _Exquisite! _ Bella took an indrawn breath and I could feel her quiver beneath my hand.

"Too late, baby. You got me so horny watching your hips swivel and gyrate, making me think about what it would be like to be fucked by you, I just had to take care of it myself….wanna taste?"

I groaned and hardened even more, realizing where and why Bella had disappeared after the set had finished. Before I had even thought of a suitable rejoinder to her comment, she'd brought her free hand up and brushed the tip of her finger against my lip, the musky scent of her arousal teasing at my nostrils above. I opened my mouth and sucked her finger inside, tasting Bella's delicious flavor against my tongue. _Fuck!_ The thought of Bella touching herself in the public restroom, her fingers fluttering against her hard clit as she thought of me was too much. My cock strained against the zipper of my pants painfully and I reached down to adjust myself and press against my arousal trying to find a little relief.

Bella watched the movement of my hands sultrily, one eyebrow lifted and a devious smile creasing her mouth. "I think it's you that needs taking care of…lover," she whispered into my ear as she threw her cigarette on the ground and ground it out with a flex of her heeled boot. Bella's teasing had me almost on the brink, so that when she licked my ear I groaned out loud at the feeling. But it was nothing like the shock that radiated through my body when Bella suddenly dropped to her haunches in front of me and steadied herself by grabbing at my hips.

"Bella, stop" I hissed at her, petrified that we would be caught in this compromising position behind the club. Bella just shook her head and shushed me as she lowered the zipper of my pants, reached inside the opening and pulled my throbbing dick out of my underwear.

_Fuck…me!_

Her hand tightened around my shaft and she pumped me vigorously causing my knees to almost give out from the sudden infusion of pleasure that spread though my body directly from its source. I leaned slightly forward and placed my palms against the rough brick of the wall behind her to balance myself and I'm not going to lie; to bring me closer to her luscious mouth, all thoughts of discovery forgotten, overridden by the pleasure consuming me.

As if she'd read my mind, or simply because she knew me so well, Bella leaned forward and as I looked down she sucked the head of my cock into her warm, wet mouth and circled her tongue around the rim. Before I'd even had the chance to savor the feel of her tongue licking at me, she'd slid her mouth down my shaft until I could feel the back of her throat. I cried out once, before clamping my lips shut, but it was too late, the bar manager had heard me as he popped open the door to check that we had finished packing up before locking up for the night.

He came barreling over to me thinking there was a problem, not seeing Bella immediately or what she was doing. However when he did notice Bella squatting down in front of me…let's just say Bella was mistaken for a lady of the night and despite my embarrassed explanation, he had gone all postal on me, threatening to call the police on us for lewd behavior. Needless to say the band hasn't been asked back for a repeat performance.

Jasper kicked me, none too gently, to get my attention. "Edward, stop thinking about groupie Bella taking your cock down her throat later tonight and pay attention."

I blushed but didn't deny Jasper's accusation while Bella threw a cushion at his head, all the while berating me for telling Jasper that story and embarrassing her.

"Bella, love, you know very well that if I hadn't told him first, you would've!"

She grinned at me, unrepentant and went back to her book, while Jasper and I returned to the melody I had been working on during the previous weeks. I'd played it once through for him and then spent the next hour working with him until we thought it sounded perfect. Jasper then tabbed the song so that he could continue to practice it in the coming weeks that he would be away from New York.

Jasper only stayed one night this time, he had to get back to West Point early to prepare for some training he would be conducting away from the base. He had never brought anyone with him or even brought anyone back to our place on one of our nights out, despite our repeated assurances that he was more than welcome to. He reiterated that he would bring someone as soon as there was someone he wanted to bring, whatever that meant, and always promptly changed the subject.

A few weeks later on his next visit, he surprised me with lyrics that perfectly matched the piece of music I had composed that we had been practicing. The words and melody wove together skillfully and the depth of emotion that Jasper conveyed in the song moved me to tears, which I hastily wiped from my eyes, not needing anyone to see how much of a pussy I really was.

He really had a lovely singing voice; it was a deep baritone, almost a bass which when combined with my own higher baritone range, made the song sound amazing. I wanted him to come along for the band's next performance so that we could perform together. I envisioned the two of us with acoustic guitars sitting on stools, darkness blanketing us with a lone spotlight shining down on our heads. It was that type of song. Intimate and soulful.

Jasper resisted my pleas. He said he was more than happy for the song to be between us and our friends, but wasn't ready or really interested in performing in front of an audience. That didn't mean I wouldn't keep working on him to agree though. He was a stubborn fuck and only relented so far as to say that he was happy for me to perform the song solo onstage.

About a month later, unbeknownst to him, I brought both my acoustic guitars to the club where the band would be performing, hoping that after a little bit of liquid courage and the atmosphere, he would give in and perform with me up on stage.

It worked like a charm. I had met the boys earlier at the club to set up and Jasper and Bella followed later when he had driven in from West Point. I joined the boys on stage to play bass for a cover of _Seven Nation Army___by the White Stripes and then jumped down from the side of the stage to join Bella and Jasper for a few drinks at a table just in front. After a couple of beers, I told Jasper I was going back up to do a few songs, he nodded and smiled but I didn't miss the wistful look he cast up at the stage as I moved past them to climb the stairs. I smiled.

To set the mood leading up to our song, we played _Swing Life Away _by Rise Against, a slightly slower song than our usual rock choices. As soon as the last chords died down, I moved to the front of the stage and spoke into the microphone while Ben moved 2 stools and both my acoustic guitars to center stage.

"I'd like to play a new song that I wrote with my very good friend Jasper Whitlock, who is here in the audience tonight. He is a little shy, ladies and gentleman, so maybe he needs a little encouragement to come up here and join me. What do you say?"

I risked a glance down at Jasper and Bella standing in front of the stage, to be met by a steady glare from Jasper which softened into a reluctant grimace as Bella leaned over and whispered into his ear. The crowd was clapping and calling for him to sing and even though he shook his head no to me, I could see that he was wavering. Bella leaned into his side once more and I wondered what she whispered to him because he turned to look at her quickly and this time the shake of his head was as if he couldn't believe he was going to do this.

My heart flipped over when he moved away from the table and leapt up onto the stage next me, grabbing me in a hug and whispering in my ear that I was going to owe him big time for this. Then he sat on the stool next to me and took the Epiphone guitar out of my hands. The girls, and a few boys in the audience, were going crazy whistling and catcalling and Jasper blushed in response.

He was breathtakingly handsome with his flushed cheeks, blond hair, white button down shirt hanging over his black jeans and cowboy boots. He would have no trouble finding someone to spend the evening with at this rate. I chose to ignore the little rush of jealousy that zinged through my body at that thought. We were just used to having Jasper to ourselves, that's all.

I strummed the opening bars of the song we had created together and announced to the audience that the music composition for this song, One Day, was mine and the lyrics Jaspers'. Jasper seemed a little nervous at first but I whispered to him to focus on one person in the audience and sing to them, ignoring everyone else to help him to focus. He looked out into the crowd and I could see him visibly relax into the song.

If I thought Jasper's voice was amazing in the confines of my apartment, I was blown away by the depth and strength of his range with the acoustics in the club. Our voices complemented each other perfectly and I became lost in the joy of making music with him. I could hardly take my eyes of his face and the almost reverent expression he maintained as he sang out into the crowd, his eyes trained near the front of the stage for a while before flicking back to mine as we sang the chorus.

I had been very worried that my gamble with surprising Jasper would not pay off, that he may sever our newfound friendship by pressuring him to perform in public when he didn't feel ready. I knew exactly what it was like to take that big step from playing for yourself, to jamming for fun with friends, to putting your heart and soul out there to perform in front of strangers. The knowledge that you sounded great when singing and playing in the garage suddenly transforms into doubts about your actual ability when you stand up there on the stage, waiting to be judged. It's scary as hell but nothing can duplicate the high you get from performing in front of an appreciative crowd. I knew I had done the right thing seeing the glow in Jasper's eyes. He was hooked. I grinned at him.

After our impromptu performance, Jasper and I jumped off stage to resounding applause and made our way straight to Bella who'd been as stunned as Jasper. She had heard me mucking around with the song over the last few weeks but had not been home when Jasper had sung it for me. In fact, she'd never heard Jasper sing like that before. On the odd occasion, she had heard him sing quietly along with the radio in his car or in the shower but they were usually country songs, not her favorite style of music, and she had tuned out after a while.

In moments, the three of us were surrounded by well-wishers at the club wanting to congratulate Jasper and I on our performance and wondering if we were going to record the song. Jasper and I both looked at each other and shrugged.

I had guessed right earlier in the evening when Jasper had jumped up on stage. It wasn't long before he was surrounded by women flirting with him and giving him their phone numbers. One very attractive, effeminate man had walked up to where Bella and I were standing a little off to the side talking to the band and inquired as to whether Jasper and I were a couple. When I told him that no, I wasn't that way inclined, but that Jasper was, he'd raised his eyebrows and looked knowingly at me before joining the crowd around Jasper.

After about half an hour, we signaled that we were going to head home and I moved to give Jasper our spare key. He shook his head though and said that he was coming home with us. I raised my eyebrow, shaking my head that he wanted to leave without a sure thing tonight, but he leaned in and let me know that although there were some quite lovely women there tonight, he wasn't a one night stand kind of guy. My respect for him tripled right then. I had shown no such compunction in the early days with my college band and managed to score dates from every venue we had played. A lifetime ago, before Bella.

Bella was exhausted, having worked a seventy hour week before coming out to the club and went straight to bed, leaving us to come down from our post-performance high by going over and over the night over a few more beers. Bella had had the foresight to whip her cell out as Jasper jumped up on stage and recorded the whole thing. We sat side by side on the couch looking at the tiny screen critiquing our performance, making grandiose plans to compose more songs and become recording artists.

We drank some more and our voices grew quieter and more earnest as we talked about our deepest dreams of performing on a larger scale, making that our life endeavor instead of our current careers, not that we hated what we did for a living, but dreaming big dreams of a music career instead.

The time between our spoken thoughts lengthened until at some point we both fell asleep on the couch. I felt warm and was feeling content and not at all inclined to wake up, when I felt something fluttering over my face. I tried to swat it away but couldn't move my arm. The fluttering on my face was persistent though, gradually bringing me to wakefulness and I realized that the little touches on my face were kisses and Bella was whispering my name. I opened my eyes a little gingerly, realizing belatedly that I might have had one too many beers after the concert when the room started to sway a little in front of me.

She giggled when I looked blearily around and realized that my arm was numb because it was looped around Jaspers' back pressed into the couch and Jaspers' head was resting on my shoulder. Bella whispered that it was 4am and time to come to bed. Jasper was warm though and I moved away reluctantly. I didn't want to wake him as he slid into the couch cushions, so I retrieved a blanket from the hall closet and covered him up.

Walking behind Bella, I followed her back to our bedroom, sliding into bed beside her. Bella promptly fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and felt my arms close around her, holding her close to my heart. Although I was dead tired, I couldn't get back to sleep after being awakened and moved. Bella was quite a heavy sleeper even though she squirmed and moved all night. I found it difficult to control my body reacting to the soft skin of her firm bottom pressed into my now prominent erection.

I swear she could sense my needs in her sleep and wanted to please me subconsciously. I shifted slightly so that I could grasp her soft breast in my palm as I rubbed myself against her. She moaned and shifted in her sleep, pressing against me more insistently. I hoped she would wake and I could make love to her as I wanted but alas she let out a little snore and stayed asleep pressed tightly into my groin.

My dick throbbed with arousal. The high from playing tonight, a few drinks and Bella's inadvertent teasing had me on edge. I desperately wanted to find release and had just about resigned myself to an uncomfortable night when Bella started dreaming. Erotic dreams! I couldn't in good conscience wake her. _Could I?_ Bella was dead tired and needed her sleep. There was only one thing to do.

I tried not to feel guilty for what I was about to do especially since Bella herself thought it was hot when I had confessed to beating off one night, when sleep failed me, to the soundtrack of her dreams about me.

I shifted onto my back and as I moved Bella rolled over and snuggled into my left side. Her breasts skimmed my chest as her head rested on my shoulder, where Jasper's soft curls had been moments before. This might sound silly but having Bella partially draped over me moaning and rubbing herself against me as I took myself in my right hand made me feel as if it was not quite a solo act.

I have no idea how she remained asleep with all the moving around she was doing and the moaning but Bella had always been like that. The tang of Bella's arousal dissuaded me from reaching over to the side table for the lube in the top drawer. I reached down and swirled my fingers through Bella's slickness rubbing against her hard nub which responded with a twitch.

With my right hand coated in Bella's wetness I slid my fingers up and down my rigid shaft groaning with relief at my touch. With my left arm, I shifted Bella slightly higher and moved her so that she was half draped over my chest so that I could reach behind her to slide my fingers into her warmth. It was a stretch but Bella had quite a tiny build and I could just reach, enough to slide my fingers in and out of her entrance from this angle.

Bella's moans intensified with my actions and her breathy exhortations that she loved my cock and wanted to suck on it aided my own personal ministrations. I had gained a decent momentum enjoying the feeling of my fingers buried inside Bella and my hand stroking harder and faster when my rhythm was momentarily thrown when Bella uttered Jasper's name. Only momentarily, because the next words uttered by Bella, threw me over the edge, completely out of the blue.

"Oh Jasper ungh…see I told you Edward has the most beautiful dick. So long…so thick…so pretty. Don't you want to touch it too?"

_Bella thought my dick was pretty?_

_Bella wanted Jasper to touch my pretty dick?_

"mmmm, that's right Jasper take it out and stroke it….mmm….oh yes…just like that. Harder…faster!"

_Yes Ma'am!_

Bella was really getting off on her fantasies of Jasper touching me which surprisingly turned me on even more. I thought about Jasper's long fingers and his mastery of the fretboard tonight and I transposed his flying fingers to be wrapped around my aching erection pumping up and down, up and down, faster and faster.

I thought about earlier this evening on the couch, the feel of Jasper's head on my shoulder, his soft hair brushing my jaw and the feel of his arms as he had hugged me on stage earlier tonight. His arms had wrapped around me and his lips had brushed my ear as he had leaned in close to tell me that I owed him big time for forcing him up on stage when he wasn't ready. I remembered how I had turned my head slightly to answer him, almost touching my lips to his as I whispered back that he was ready, that we were ready.

Bella's moans and whispers were frenzied now as were my hands. One pumping my dick, and the other finger-fucking Bella.

Four little words were all it took to find my completion.

"Kiss Edward's cock, Jasper!" Bella whispered into my heaving chest.

Bella's words conjured up an image of Jasper's blue eyes holding mine as he lowered his pink, pouty lips to my begging dick. I grunted in surprise at the surge of feeling shooting through my cock as I spurted in long warm streams on my stomach, Bella shuddering and tightening around my fingers at the same time.

I lay there panting, trying to get my breath; sure that Bella had woken at some point, even if only when she came. But she dug further into my chest and snuffled contentedly in her sleep.

I reached over to the side of my bed where my sleep pants lay on the floor discarded and used them to clean up the come all over my stomach. I needed a shower but Bella was settled in for the night so I pulled up the covers and hugged her tighter into my side.

I couldn't sleep. I was feeling more than a little confused about what had just happened - coming hard and fast to the thought of Jasper touching and kissing my dick. I didn't understand it.

There was a point in my life, after that particularly traumatic experience and having reactions to what had been done to me that I had wondered if maybe there as something wrong with me, to be able to climax during the hell I was put through. It had scared me, made me worry that I was as sick a fuck as they were to be able to achieve pleasure through the pain.

I had climaxed over and over when my prostate was stimulated by force but through all the pain, I did feel pleasure and I wondered if just maybe I might have hidden homosexual urges. But when I explored further, with the help of the assigned psychologist, I had become certain that the reactions I had had at the time were merely forced and involuntary. I hadn't ever felt attracted to another man before nor did I crave the company of anyone like I did for Jasper.

Why now on the brink of marriage to Bella, the other half of my soul, was I reacting to Jasper this way?

End Note: Thank you for reading and I hope you are enjoying the story. I expect that the boys will get to THAT night in the next chapter…hopefully!


	7. Chapter 7  Confusion

**A/N: **

**The Twilight Series and its characters belong to S. Meyer. The ideas for this story belong to me so that I can make them do what I want.**

**A huge thank you to my wonderful beta, Beans827, for her magic on this fic and to pyejammies and kazbar for pre-reading.**

**Menage was rec'd over on Jasper's Naughty Girls by the lovely Tazz Thankyou sweety.**

**Thank you all so much for all of the great reviews as well as the alerts and favorites.**

**Chapter 7 – Confusion **

**~Edward~**

The more I dwelled on what happened last night, the less certain I felt about anything anymore. I was so confused. What did my reaction to Bella's words and my thoughts of Jasper as I climaxed mean? Was I just reacting to the erotic nature of Bella's dream or was there more to it? Did it signify something else or was it simply caused by a combination of alcohol, elation from the evening's success and my growing friendship with Jasper?

I know, at some point in many men's lives, they can develop a man-crush on someone, but that didn't mean that there was anything more to it than respect or looking up to someone. I really enjoyed spending time in Jasper's company. He was always so calm and rational and managed to bring those qualities out in myself. But that didn't mean that I actually wanted Jasper to do those things to me, _did it?_

Not that I had a problem per se if I did, other than the little tiny detail that I was marrying Bella soon, and, despite her dream, I doubted that she would be okay with me exploring the possibility I may be attracted to Jasper, out of the blue. I'd explored the issue with my counselor of whether I might have homosexual leanings years ago, not long after my living nightmare that had made me doubting everything I knew to that point.

Despite how tired I had been earlier, I was now wide awake and as the night gave way to early morning, old fears resurfaced which I'd thought had been squelched successfully over the years. Back then, I'd tried to blank out all that had happened by fucking my way through every eligible girl in the precinct, the DA's office and randoms picked up in bars around Chicago. I fucked them all trying to get some semblance of control in my life back and to prove to all who questioned me that I was okay.

But the truth was…I wasn't okay then and I really wasn't okay now.

The memory that I didn't want to face or think about, because it was seriously fucked up, kept haunting me in my dreams.

It was not the thought of the pain I had suffered or the degradation I had felt at their hands. The bitterest memory of that time was that during it all I had at times been hard of my own accord; I'd been forced to come, to feel forced pleasure─over and over again─ to the sound of their raucous laughter as I was tied up and raped.

After numerous sessions with my psychologist, reassurances from my father and my own knowledge of physiology, I theoretically knew that the reactions I had to stimuli were basically out of my control. But, in my mind, I continued to wonder what kind of sick fuck I really was in having those kinds of reactions, while immersed in the horror that I had been facing.

I, of course, considered whether I had uncovered some latent homosexual tendencies previously not explored, but after a one time foray into the gay club scene, I had felt fairly confident that my desires did not truly lie that way. I hadn't felt anything sexually when I'd been surrounded by some of the most attractive men I had ever seen in tight clothes that left little to the imagination. Being the thorough person that I am, I made sure to test my boundaries by dancing with a few of the men that asked me to. I even allowed myself to be kissed right out there on the dance floor. I was not repulsed by any means, but neither was I eager to repeat the experience. It really had done nothing for me.

Until now.

Maybe all of this was simply a manifestation of cold feet. Bella and I were getting married within a few weeks and our relationship had moved along so quickly. In less than nine months, we had started dating, moved in together and now would be tying the knot. Was my subconscious just throwing me a curve ball to ensure I would take a step back and really think hard about what I wanted before taking this major step in my life?

However, I knew one thing with absolute certainty. Bella was everything to me and I loved her wholly and absolutely.

_I would never do anything to jeopardize that._

I shoved aside my feelings of unease about the situation with Jasper. The wedding was fast approaching and there'd be no time to relax between our busy work schedules and my mother descending on our household in less than a few hours to finalize the arrangements.

*…*…*…*…*

But that's the thing about the best laid plans. By simply telling myself that I was just suffering from wedding nerves and that there was nothing between Jasper and me, I ensured that I was now super sensitive to everything Jasper said or did. I had finally fallen asleep sometime around five am when I was disturbed by a noise in the kitchen. Bella was already up and gone from the room. I showered quickly, dressed in a pair of soft track pants & a wife beater, and then left the safety of our room attempting to school my features into nonchalance before facing them.

As I rounded the corner, I spotted them both in the kitchen making breakfast laughing and joking, Bella leaning over Jasper to reach for a spatula and him swatting her ass as she moved back to the stove. They looked so relaxed and comfortable with each other and I hoped like hell I could pull off the same vibe after the harrowing night I'd just had. I took a deep breath before alerting them to my presence.

"Something smells good," I said, as I strolled nonchalantly towards them sniffing the air appreciatively. The bacon and eggs smelled wonderful and my stomach growled in response.

"We're just about ready to serve up, Edward. Can you get the plates and cutlery out babe?" Bella asked. I nodded and walked up behind her, kissing her lingeringly on the arch of her neck. She shivered and hummed in appreciation, and for a brief moment, her weight pressed back against me, before being distracted and returning to turning the bacon.

Jasper was busy buttering toast on the kitchen counter which was a problem. He stood directly in front of the cupboard where our plates were stored. Before Bella's explicit dream about him last night, I would have simply leaned around him and retrieved what I needed, or bumped him out of the way. Now, I felt self-conscious and jittery around him.

As I stood there, indecision about what to do incapacitating me, Bella pushed me with her hip gently forward with a quizzical, "Plates, Edward?"

I hadn't expected the push, and with my feet tangling together, I stumbled and found myself pressed into Jasper's back, one hand on his hip and the other on the kitchen counter by his side to steady myself. Jasper gasped audibly and I stood there in shock for just a moment. I was pressed intimately against him. My feet between his, my chest aligned perfectly with his muscular back so that I could feel the warmth of his bare skin through my shirt. My nose was buried in his soft hair that smelled faintly of the mint and citrus scents from his shampoo and most telling of all, my dick had unerringly fit neatly between the cheeks of his round firm ass, accessible by courtesy of his thin sleep pants.

I stayed in place maybe a fraction too long, startled by the feelings that being this close to Jasper had evoked, maybe because of the dream or more worrying - maybe not. Jasper shifted slightly and I struggled to hold in the moan that was threatening to escape my lips as the movement caused my dick to rub against his ass. I coughed and stepped back muttering a quick sorry. _Fuck!_ I still needed to get those plates.

"Excuse me, Jasper; I need to get into that cupboard in front of you to get the plates."

_Was that my voice sounding so high pitched?_

"Sure thing," Jasper replied, without turning. He moved quickly to the side, thankfully still facing towards the counter, and dragged the toast and butter down with him. I took the moment to adjust myself in my pants, trying to talk myself into believing that it was just a delayed morning wood that I was experiencing and nothing at all to do with the feeling of Jasper's body pressed intimately to mine.

I retrieved the plates, went about setting the table and pouring out orange juice for us all. I picked up the condiments and returned to the table as Jasper and Bella brought our food over and we all sat down together.

Bella seemed completely oblivious to the undercurrents around the table. Jasper seemed very subdued, as was I, and seemed to find Bella's chatter most illuminating, barely looking my way at first. Was he affected by my stumble like I had been? Or had it barely registered with him and I was making mountains out of molehills as was my usual way? As the conversation turned once more to our success last night, the atmosphere lightened. Jasper talked enthusiastically of our performance and I slowly relaxed, the conversation bringing me back to the time before my dream and the euphoria I felt as we worked together creating music in front of an audience. As Jasper detailed the bare bones of an idea for lyrics for another song he wanted to write, I could hear the notes forming in my mind.

As soon as we were able, without Bella feeling we were abandoning her again, Jasper and I retired to the study and I picked out some notes on my keyboard as Jasper hummed his tune to me. The comfort of music, and my concentration on matters besides the dream, finally had me more relaxed, and as time passed, the jittery feelings disappeared. Jasper had to get back to West Point tonight and Esme was due in a few hours so we didn't have a lot of time to get our ideas down on paper. Jasper would be back next weekend, for Saturday night only, for my buck's night and then again the following weekend for the wedding.

As Jasper left, he man-hugged me and dipped Bella theatrically as she giggled at his antics. On his way out the door he called out that he'd heard there were big plans afoot for my last hurrah as a single man next week, and I smiled weakly at his enthusiasm. I tried to stop the panic welling in my chest at the thought. Yesterday, I was fine and completely psyched to be getting married in two weeks. Damn it! Why was Bella's dream freaking me out so much and making me doubt everything?

I had no time for further reflection though; as soon as Jasper had left in one lift, the other opened on our floor and my mother stepped out, laden down with luggage and bridal paraphernalia. As I rushed to help her I felt relieved that the next few days would be hectic, leaving me little time for thinking.

After my parents moved to Seattle a few years ago, Esme had finally settled into a career. When I had been young and my Dad, Carlisle, was working all hours at the hospital, she filled her time with decorating our homes and those of her friends and family. She had also been a member of countless committees for charities and had organized some glittering galas and fundraisers for the hospital. Now that I was out of her hair and Dad was semi-retired, she'd opened her own business as an event coordinator and weddings were her specialty.

She and Bella got on like a house on fire, particularly since Bella had basically given my mother carte blanche on the wedding planning. All Bella and I had had to do was give the final approval for Esme's plans. Everything was falling into place and I refused to let any last minute worries affect this special day for Bella.

After participating as much as required with wedding arrangements, I took the chance to duck into the precinct for a while and get some work done, aware that Bella and I were taking time off after the wedding. Not as long as I would have liked but one of Bella's investigations was due in court soon and for the weeks leading up to her appearance, she was working overtime to get her testimony down pat.

*…*…*…*…*

The week flew by with both Bella and I passing in the night. How taking off only 5 days in total could amount to so much extra work for both of us, I didn't quite know, but suddenly I was swamped in paperwork that apparently had to be completed before the wedding. With barely enough energy to make love when we did actually make it to bed, my dreams were kept at bay by sheer exhaustion and I was grateful.

I spoke to Jasper several times during the week. Luckily the distance between us, and the simple fact that there had been no further recurring dreams of him pleasuring me, made it somewhat easier to cast the episode the other night aside as a case of groom's nerves. I didn't want anything to mar the way I felt about Bella and the joy I had to be marrying her in a matter of days.

Then, it was the night of our respective Bachelor and Bachelorette nights and a mere week away from the wedding. I had no idea of the plans that had been made but was happy to go along with whatever arrangements Emmett had made with the boys. By rights, my best man should have been organizing the night, but my best friend Alice, who was standing up for me at the wedding, was not able to fly in until the day before.

Jasper was standing up for Bella, but after Rosalie had taken control of the evening, he had opted to start off with the girls for dinner and then make his way to my party. Apparently the girls were heading off to some supposedly 'tame' venue with male strippers. Bella had teased him about it being right up his alley, but Jasper excused himself by reminding her that he was at West Point, and despite the great strides taken, he couldn't allow himself to be seen publicly in such a place. His hard won position as Major could not so easily be dismissed.

With some trepidation, I dressed for my night out in jeans and a black button down shirt, and drained a beer while waiting for Emmett. The first place on the agenda was our favorite sports bar, O'Flanagan's, where the gang from work had all congregated. After we were appropriately lubricated, we shuffled down the road to Hooters for sustenance. Emmett and his penchant for big breasts and shorts skirts had chosen that clichéd venue. I wasn't holding out much hope for the quality of the food but was pleasantly surprised. I couldn't help but check my watch wondering when Jasper would show. I checked with Emmett that Jasper knew of the plans and after the fifth such inquiry; he rolled his eyes and said, "Jasper's joining us at the next stop, Ed. So, shut the fuck up about your boyfriend, he'll be here when he's here. Just enjoy yourself while you fucking can, buddy."

_Boyfriend_?

With my heart beating double time, I choked on Emmett's words. _What the fuck? _

"What the fuck are you talking about, Emmett? Boyfriend?"

"Man, what's with you tonight, Ed? I was just joshing ya. Settle petal!" Emmett laughed and clapped me on the back, giving me a funny look.

Fuck. I was being a pussy tonight. Here I was with my buddies on what was my last weekend as a single guy, and I should have been enjoying myself; instead I was wondering when the fuck my fiancé's best friend was going to show up. I rolled my shoulders and cracked the tightness out of my neck. It was going to end now, I decided. As I elbowed into the middle of the crowd, I degenerated into one of the crowd by adding my two cents worth on the bodaciousness of each of the waitress's tits as they sauntered by in their too tight t-shirts.

Not long after, Emmett rallied us all in order to make our way to the next stop on his agenda, a club called Lush across town. As we piled into cabs, I was about to ask once more about Jasper, but wisely, after one look at Emmett's face, decided against it. I was surprised at the luxurious surroundings when we arrived. I was expecting a bit of a dive, but was even more impressed when we were directed to a private room with its own bar, stripper pole, a lone chair on the stage and a short walkway.

And Jasper.

I breathed out a sigh of relief on seeing him sitting there in front of the stage, glad that he was finally here. He stood up as we entered and came over to me, grabbing me into a hug and clapping me on the back, all the while expressing his happiness that he could share this rite of passage with me. I hugged him back and felt a calm settle over me for the first time all night. I hadn't realized how tense I had become as the evening had progressed, and only now that Jasper was here, the tightness in my shoulders dissipated.

The rest of the boys crowded around us. Those who knew Jasper pulled him into conversation, the rest introduced themselves. I moved back from the crowd, looking in from the sidelines at all of my friends that I had made in this town. Noticeably absent was anyone from Chicago.

Alice had been my best friend and partner for years, but I had had a wide range of other friends at one time, mostly from the force. Some, who I thought had been good friends, had distanced themselves from me after 'the incident', many unsure of what to say to me, the others more vocal in their derision at what I had been through. The rest I had pulled away from all on my own, feeling self-conscious all the time about how much they knew, and not being able to take the pitying looks that were thrown my way.

Moving to New York had been the best decision I had made in years and I had Alice to thank for encouraging me to take the step. As far as I know, no one here had heard of what had happened to me and I wanted to keep it that way. Not having to worry every time I walked into the precinct about what my colleagues thought was liberating, and because it wasn't in the forefront of my mind all day, every day, I was managing the nightmares much better. Mostly.

Now, if only…

My thoughts were interrupted with the familiar bump and grind of an old-fashioned strip show anthem, the lighting in the room dimming as we took our seats in front of the small stage. As if synchronized, a bevy of topless waitresses converged on us with trays of beer and spirits, and, just when I selected a whiskey, five girls in stockings, suspenders, bustiers and little black panties that barely covered their behinds pranced out onto the spot lit stage.

As expected, we all clapped and cheered, and the girls responded with sultry winks in our direction. Surprisingly, the girls performed a sensual dance rather than the standard bump and grind routine, and as far as I could tell, they were really singing rather than just lip-syncing. Emmett had outdone himself, for which I was very grateful. It was actually tasteful.

These girls really looked like they were enjoying themselves, showing a little bit of bare hip here and the curve of a breast there while smiling sensuously the whole time they strutted and pranced to the music. As the second song drew to an end, the curtains closed, and the bare-breasted waitresses were back, this time bringing with them trays of finger foods and more drinks.

Before long the curtains re-opened and a lone girl sashayed out, her eyes never leaving mine as she drew closer and closer. She wore a very short, very low cut candy striper outfit with long white stay-up lace stockings and precarious looking high heels. As she reached the end of the stage, she crooked her finger at me and beckoned me to come closer to her. As was customary at these events, I shook my head, wanting to get out of whatever she had planned for me for reasons more than mere shyness. But, Emmett and Jasper, who had been seated on either side of me, grabbed my arms and lifted me out of my chair.

Instinctively I struggled, not liking the feeling of being restrained while also worrying about what was to come. The boys' arms were like vices around my biceps and the rest of the gang was all laughing at what I was sure was a look of panic on my face. No one here knew of my past, so none of it was malicious, but that didn't make my heart beat any slower or my palms sweat any less. The dancer was making a pouty face at my obvious reluctance and was encouraging the boys to get me up on stage, which they did, with one final great heave.

I stood there on the end of the stage, feeling exposed even though fully clothed, while my friends looked up at me and laughed at my discomfort. It was almost like one of my nightmares come true, mirroring almost exactly what I had been threatened with time and again when I made moves to resist all that happened to me. Along with the promise of more pain than I could handle, threats had been made to exact their punishments in front of a larger audience and without the anonymity of a blindfold or mask.

That had never happened, but my nightmares from time to time, did feature an audience of my colleagues and family to witness my humiliation. Those were definitely the worst nightmares I suffered. To go through what I had was bad enough, but, for the people I cared about to know intimately the degrading things that had been done to me, was beyond compare and those dreams shook me like none of the others.

I couldn't move; I was rooted to the spot, until the dancer grabbed my tie and pulled me gently to the chair in the center of the stage. Just before she pushed me with her fingertip down onto the seat, she whispered, "Don't worry, honey, we won't bite…unless you want us too!" Her comment did nothing to quell the nerves coursing through my body. _Damn it._ I knew that this was nothing like what I had been through, and that nothing bad would happen to me here, but, my body seemed to have a mind of its own and I was almost hyperventilating.

I couldn't see them well with the bright lights shining into my eyes, but, the guys were hooting and hollering and yelling out for me to kick back and relax. Although they quieted when the music again poured through the speakers spread around the room and the lights dimmed once more. With the bright lights gone, I could now faintly see the crowd, but what drew my attention was seeing Jasper out front, with a look of concern on his face.

The dimmed lights, Jasper, and oddly enough the strangeness of the song that came on, broke my spiraling descent into a complete panic attack. I was confused; the song was _Hit Me Baby One More Time_ by Britney Spears which I thought a little odd for a burlesque show.

My confusion morphed into understanding once the lone dancer departed the stage and was replaced with four new dancers wearing catholic school girl uniforms with shorter than short plaid skirts, white blouses, little neckties, knee-high white socks and black Mary-Janes. Now the music made sense…I also made a little mental note to get one of those outfits for Bella…for our playtime, they were fucking hot.

I needn't have worried so much. The girls were all professional and the night was fairly tame all in all. I did get a bird's-eye view of the performances, including the highlight of the night when all the girls, for their encore, stripped down to micro thongs and feather fans. The rest of the crowd viewed bare bottoms but I was afforded the full frontal view as the fans were whisked away for a brief second or two and the thongs ripped off, before their nudity was covered once more with the fans, front and back, as they sashayed behind the curtains for the final time.

As I made my way back down to the front of the stage, Jasper was the first to approach me.

"Edward, you okay, man? You had me worried up there for a minute; you looked a bit shell shocked." Jasper slung his arm over my shoulders and waited patiently for a response. No way was I going to tell him even a sliver of the truth. If I did, then the way I was feeling, teetering on the edge of a precipice would all come tumbling out, and so far, it was working keeping it all inside. I didn't want my past to taint my future. Not now when I was so close to a future I craved.

"No, it's all good, Jasper. I just don't like to be restrained, that's all. It made me a little nervous for a while but I'm fine now."

Jasper seemed like he wanted to say something more, maybe expected more of an explanation, but I cut him off, not wanting to dwell any more on my past tonight.

"So, let's get this show on the road," I rushed out, calling out to the rest of the group, "Where to next, boys?"

The rest of the night flew by a little hazily. After pub crawling for a few hours, Jasper and I staggered home to the apartment at around three am, where Bella was sprawled out half undressed on the bed, smelling like sweet cocktails, and snoring softly. I said a sleepy goodnight to Jazz and joined her, not even waking her with my fumbling attempts to get my clothes off, or even when I had to shift her on to her side of the bed so I could lay down on mine.

*…*…*…*…*

After a sleep of dreamless exhaustion, I woke sometime around noon the next morning to a dry birdcage of a mouth, and a thumping headache. Bella didn't seem to be fairing much better by the sound of her low moaning and muttering about killing Rosalie for buying her that last drink.

I dropped a gentle kiss on her forehead, one of her eyes opening briefly in acknowledgement, before dragging myself out of bed and towards the bathroom. A hot shower and a shave later, I felt marginally normal, bleary eyes and all, and managed to shuffle towards the kitchen and the smell of coffee percolating.

"Jasper, I think I love you."

Jasper froze for a second and then spun around from the coffee maker, choking on the piece of toast that was hanging half out of his mouth, I laughed, and then clapped him on the back when he continued to cough and splutter.

"Fuck, Edward, you douche. Way to sneak up and scare the shit out of me!" Jasper yelled, causing me to wince as the pounding in my head increased exponentially.

"Jasper…keep the noise down to a dull roar, will you? My head is freaking killing me." I groaned in response…just above a whisper.

Jasper chuckled at my obvious discomfort, but did lower his voice and asked if I'd like a juice and a painkiller. I nodded, not too vigorously to both, and sank down in a chair, head in hands, while Jasper poured me some orange juice and grabbed a couple of painkillers.

"And why is it you're so chipper this morning, Jas? Shouldn't you be nursing a hangover too after last night?"

"Edward, I didn't start drinking until I got to Lush so you had quite a head start on me. Plus I had plenty of water and a Berocca before I went to bed. I feel pretty damn good actually. Wanna come for a run with me, Ed?"

_Run_? Is he putting me on? I can barely open my eyes let alone manage a run through the noisy downtown traffic to get to Central Park.

My face must have shown quite a bit of distress because Jasper came over, juice and pills in hand, putting them on the table next to me before placing his hand on my shoulder. "Easy, Edward, I'm just messing with you. Take these and go back to bed for a while. I'll put a juice and painkillers out for Bella too. Something tells me that she isn't going to feel any better than you. Lightweights!"

"Thanks, man. Will you be alright on your own for a while, Jasper?"

Jasper's raised eyebrow and shaking head confirmed the ridiculousness of my comment. He was a grown man and had been around here often enough. He was quite at home.

"I am actually going for a run," Jasper said. "I'll just grab your spare key and let myself back in. Don't worry about me, Edward. I've been on my own for most of my life. I think I will manage to fill up a few hours."

With my eyes almost fully closed, and half asleep, I shuffled back down the hallway. I was in bed, with the blinds drawn, Bella sleeping beside me, before the gravity of Jasper's last comment hit me. What did he mean he has been alone his entire life?

We talked all the time and hung out a lot when he was in New York but I just then realized that our conversations really only touched on his deployments, what he does at West Point and music. I didn't really know Jasper as well as I thought I did. I guess I had kept things superficial to protect my own secrets and ended up being less of a friend than I thought. I resolved to rectify the matter tonight at dinner. My conscience clear, I dropped back to sleep.

I don't know if it was the remnants of alcohol in my system, the lack of sleep lately or the thoughts of being a better friend to Jasper that caused the disturbing dreams that pervaded my sleep that afternoon. Or maybe it was a combination of all three. But of one thing I was quite sure – this time it was not Bella's dream that contained erotic scenes involving Jasper and myself together. It was my own.

When I awoke in the late afternoon, I remembered shadowy scenes of the two of us together and without conscious thought must have wrapped my hand around my throbbing erection, and was very close to completion. I jerked my hand away guiltily; looking around for Bella. On finding her in the bathroom doorway smirking at my guilty demeanor, I felt flushed and panicked at what she might have overheard.

"Don't let me interrupt you, Edward," she giggled. "I was very much enjoying your little impromptu show. That was one hell of a dream you were having, all that moaning and grinding into me was so fucking hot."

_Show? Moaning? Grinding…oh God!_

What the hell must Bella be thinking? Had I said Jasper's name in my sleep amongst all the moaning? She's smiling though; she doesn't seem upset, so maybe I didn't say anything out loud during my dream? In fact, she looked anything but upset with me, standing there biting her lip, her nipples erect and pointing straight at me, while rubbing her legs together which I knew from past experience, signified her arousal. My erection that had deflated rather rapidly with the worry about my dream sat up and took notice, and then strained towards her, lengthening and throbbing with the knowledge that it would be soon buried within her depths.

I shoved aside the concerns I knew I should be having right now about Jasper and took advantage of the moment. I reached across to the bedside table and pulled out the bottle of lube we kept there for just such an occasion and drizzled a little onto my erection. Once I'd slicked it over myself, I beckoned Bella towards me with one crooked finger and taking myself in hand with the other, pumped my cock rapidly to entice her over to the bed. It was cheating in a way, as I knew Bella's particular weakness to the sight of me pleasuring myself. If I was ever in the mood, it was always a sure fire way to get Bella's attention, although too much and she'd want to watch me lose control and come all over myself, whereas I'd prefer to be balls deep inside of her when I came. I think it was a primal male thing, wanting to be inside my woman implanting my seed, regardless of the fact that Bella was on birth control and neither of was wanting children for quite some time.

Bella stood there seemingly transfixed, watching my hand grip harder and move just a little bit faster, up and down, then a brief pause as I palmed the head of my dick. After swiping my thumb across the slit, my hand was once again sliding back down my length aided by the leaking pre-cum I had gathered, arching into my fingers on the way. A brief glimpse of my dream flashed before me of Jasper's hand wrapped around me instead of my own and I let out a strangled groan, simultaneously arching up higher and gripping tighter while trying to focus back on Bella's flushed face rather than my dream Jasper's firm knowledgeable grip.

"Bella, love. Please come back to bed." I panted, the momentum of my hands and straining hips taking its toll on my breathing.

Bella smiled, a little smirk teasing her lips as she stalked towards the bed, licking her lips, eyeing my erection like a lion might size up its prey just before pouncing. But she didn't pounce; instead she just slithered up between my parted legs and with the barest pressure stroked my ball sac with just the tips of her fingers just once. She pulled back and sat up on her heels while she pinched her nipples, twisting and rolling them as she watched me through narrowed eyes.

_Tease!_

I pumped faster, my hand almost acting independently of my brain, turned on despite myself, performing for my girl. I could feel the skin of my face and upper chest starting to warm, a warning sign of a tell-tale flush. It used to embarrass me but now that I knew how it affected Bella seeing physical evidence of the pleasure that my own hand brought me, it just made me even harder and my toes curled as I could feel the pressure mounting in my lower abdomen. I couldn't take my eyes off Bella's own chocolate brown eyes, glassy now with desire as her fingers drifted down from her breasts, over the soft mound of her belly and into the soft curls covering her slit. My own breath caught, mirroring hers, as her fingers dipped lower still and started plunging deep within her channel, then slick with her arousal, sliding back up to circle her clit, her hips arching up into her fingers.

Bella's face took on a mischievous look, her grin prominent as she leaned down and took one of my balls within the heat of her mouth and sucked gently. I nearly came off the bed because the action was so unexpected and pleasurable. I barely contained my muttered "Fuck!" as she kissed the base of my sac before moving onto its mate next to it. My free hand, of its own accord, unclenched itself from the tangled sheets by my side and stroked through the sleep-tousled disarray of the hair loose around her shoulders, holding her head in place as she licked and sucked on my scrotum.

I wasn't going to last much longer, it had been a few days since we'd been together intimately, what with our workloads and then our separate parties last night. Bella's lips lifted from me for a brief moment and then returned to their ministrations as I felt Bella's wet finger unexpectedly circle my rear entrance a little tentatively. Bella had never done this before, although truth to tell whenever Bella's fingers had wandered close before I'd always caught them up and distracted her.

For some reason, this time was different, both my hands were otherwise occupied and Bella had not dithered around as she usually did, but had gone straight for the puckered skin. This time, because I hadn't stopped her, her finger slipped just inside of me. I immediately felt a slight fullness and tensed slightly, nervous about being hurt. It's not like I'd not explored this area myself before, or even with previous sexual partners, but _that_ time hovered in the far reaches of my mind even knowing Bella would never hurt me like they had. Bella's finger stroked me gently as she pushed slowly and surely further after breaching the initial resistance. My erection had calmed a little with the unexpected intrusion. If I continued to tense up, I knew things would not be pleasant so I took a deep breath in and tried to relax as much as possible while Bella massaged inside of me, searching for that spot.

Although she was tentative with me, it was not for lack of knowledge or experience I'd wager, I had simply shown her by my actions that this scared me. Of course she didn't know the real reason why it did, so I guess she assumed it was fear of the unknown. Little did she know of the experience I had gained in this area, albeit the majority of which was unwanted and forced. My body slowly started to relax and unclench, so much so that I even began enjoying the sensations her finger was generating. At least my nerves had slowed everything down so I wasn't in danger of blowing my load before we'd really gotten started.

All conscious thoughts flew from my mind when Bella found that spot, my prostrate, and started to massage it with the pad of her finger. My hips reacted automatically by pushing down against her hand to enhance the feelings she was evoking and I could feel my dick swell in my hand. I couldn't help the long drawn out moan that accompanied the sensations coursing through me now. Scratch that thought of dragging this out a little longer, I would be lucky to last a few more minutes…

In the distance a buzzer sounded and it wasn't until Bella was gone from the bed that I realized it was ours. Bella ran to the bathroom to wash her hands, don her robe and then she was darting out to the living room to answer the intercom for the front door of the apartment building. I just lay there stunned, my dick still in hand, although in my shock at Bella's abrupt departure, had stopped dead with the stroking. Fuck!

Obviously the blood was taking a while to get back to my brain because I had no idea who it could be at the door. I heard Bella answer the phone but the identity of the caller was not yet revealed, however, Bella had buzzed them into the apartment building. Oh, maybe it was Jasper? But I doubted it. I had given Jasper a spare key and he had no reason to ring the buzzer to enter the building.

I heard Bella rushing around in the other room and then breezed through our door scowling at my still supine position on the bed.

"Edward, that was my mother downstairs. I suggest you get up and have a shower now, unless you want her to see you like this. She will be here any minute."

I must have drunk more than I'd thought because I'm sure Renee was not due into town until tomorrow afternoon.

"Bella, why is your mother here today? Did I get the dates mixed up or something?"

Bella paused in her rush around the room whilst donning a pair of dark wash jeans and a pretty blouse.

"Edward, this is my mother. She probably got the dates wrong. You know what she's like, baby. So…um…are you getting out of bed any time soon?"

Being cock-blocked twice in less than a half an hour had not done any favors for my still erect dick, first being awakened from my erotic dream and then being rudely interrupted in the midst of Bella sucking on my balls. I needed to come badly, the throbbing ache barely abating as I sat there contemplating my next action. There was no question I needed to shower, the lube was still glistening on my penis and I was antsy as all get out. But, I hated the idea of showering alone and simply relieving the tension while Bella would be out here entertaining her mother. As if she sensed my thoughts, Bella jerked her head towards the bathroom, winked and whispered, "Make it a good one, baby."

The sound of Renee knocking on the apartment door was all the catalyst I needed to scoot out of bed and make my way to the bathroom, pausing only briefly to press my lips to Bella's, and then she was rushing out of the bedroom and closing the door. I quickly ducked into the bathroom and closed the door before Renee entered the apartment. Nobody needed the sound of their future mother-in-law's voice to be the last thing they heard before rubbing one out.

As I turned the taps on in the shower, and stood there while the water warmed up, I kept my hand pumping my cock slowly to maintain the erection I'd had from earlier. Up and down, a little distractedly as I thought back on Bella's warm mouth around my sac to the image of her pinching her nipples and circling her clit. _Bloody cock-blocking Renee!_ I'd rather have Bella in here with me continuing where we left off than finishing off alone.

I stepped into the shower recess and stood under the warm water hoping it would calm me down. I contemplated stopping what I was doing and waiting until Bella and I went to bed later tonight, but if my previous experiences with visits from Bella's mother were repeated, we would only be sleeping in the bed tonight. I thought she was a little irrational in this situation as Bella was a grown woman and there was nothing wrong in my eyes if we chose to be physical while Bella's mother was staying with us. Bella, on the other hand, continually worried what her mother might think if she heard us through the walls.

Once I was clean, I directed the nozzle towards the wall of the shower and warmed the tiles sufficient for me to lean against them without getting a chill. As I soaped up my hands and circled them once more around myself, I closed my eyes and conjured up images of Bella leaning against the wall watching me touch myself. I catalogued everything from the darkness of her eyes as she had stared at me, the white of her teeth as they bit at her bottom lip as her arousal has started to mount, the pink hard tips of her nipples, the pale skin of her stomach and the softness of the short dark curls covering the top of her mons.

My dick thanked me for finally getting down to business by lengthening and adding a little drop of pre-cum to the general slipperiness. I didn't want to stay in the shower for too long; Bella didn't need Renee to raise questions, so I pumped a little harder and tighter just below the head where I was most sensitive. The resulting surge of feeling weakened my knees and I sagged against the wall. I bit my lip to stop the involuntary groan from escaping and braced myself with one hand against the wall as I continued to pump, faster and faster, towards my climax.

Images of Bella taking me in her mouth, bent over the counter in the kitchen, her lower pussy lips bare and glistening teasing me, and then unexpectedly an image of Jasper from my dream earlier took hold in my mind and refused to budge. I was back in the gay club I had gone to that one time but this time it was Jasper I was dancing with. Jasper held me close to his chest as we danced, one hand entwined in my hair. It was Jasper's mouth I experimented on with a kiss so sweet and tender and so unlike the kiss I had accepted in actuality from the good looking stranger.

My mind screamed NO! But my body was oblivious to the mental anguish of the outcome of these thoughts. My dick, if anything, was harder than before, and my hand refused to slow down in its assault on the sensitive skin beneath it. I tried harder to displace the images of Jasper with those of Bella, but failed miserably. One after another the images from my dream kept coming.

Jasper biting my lower lip before sliding his tongue inside and claiming my mouth with his. Jasper gripping the back of my neck tightly as his lips became more insistent. Jasper's erection pressing into my own as we swayed to the music. Jasper's fingers entwined with mine as he drew me towards the back of the club and into the dim recesses, the sounds of zippers being lowered, groans and moans and slurping sounds echoing off the walls of the narrow hallway I could only imagine as I'd declined all offers in real life. Jasper dropping to his haunches and looking up at me, his blue eyes never wavering from mine as he lowered the zipper on my jeans, and without missing a beat, took my springing erection into his mouth and sucked me in.

The feelings of what Bella had just been doing superimposed themselves over the images from my dream and this time it was Jasper's tongue that lapped at my balls and his moistened finger that slid into me as I stood there pressed against the wall, my hand flying now with little short erratic jerks. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna come," I whispered to no-one. White streams of cum erupted out of my flushed, pulsing cock, splattering in large globs against the pristine pale blue tiles before sliding down and pooling in the base of the shower.

My breathing was labored, my skin was flushed, my lip was more than likely bruised from where I had been bearing down on it to stay the shout issuing from my mouth and alerting the occupants of the apartment of my pleasure. Stunned with what had just happened, I slid to the floor under the flow of the water, my cum-covered fingers still wrapped around myself as I twitched with strong aftershocks.

_Fuck._

_What the hell?_

The bathroom door opened and I looked up startled as Bella poked her head around the door smiling widely when she saw me panting on the floor of the shower, covered in my own cum.

"Fuck, Edward. I sure got you worked up before, didn't I? I'm sorry to have missed your grand finale, babe," She eyed me with darkened eyes for a moment, looking like she was going to join me, then I could see sanity returning as she remembered her mother in the other room. "Um, when you're ready, can you pop down the road for a bottle of wine while I make dinner for us?"

I nodded mutely, unable to do anything more and she turned to walk back out the door, chuckling to herself.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. Jasper rang before and said he'd run into some friends while he was out earlier. He's heading over to some club with them tonight and won't be back till late."

Fuck! Jasper.

In one week I was marrying Bella. I loved Bella. So why the fuck was this happening to me? Why did I just come like a freight train at the thought of being with Jasper?

Fuck!


End file.
